Good Intentions but Strange Situations
by Emeric Switch
Summary: AU PostOotP HG. Join Harry and Ginny as they face their weirdest challenge yet, involving time travel and Merlin. The question is will they survive long enough to get around to banishing Voldemort or will the insanity that is life finish them first?
1. Merlin's Beard!

**Title:** Good Intentions but Strange Situations  
**Author:** Emeric Switch

**Summery: **AU Post OotP. What would you do if you wanted to make sure the world was kept protected in times of extreme need? What would you do if you were stranded far from home with no way back? Would you seize the opportunity, or panic? That is the choice Harry must make if he is to save the world from a disastrous fate. Join Harry and Ginny as they face the weirdest challenge they have ever faced. The question is, will they survive long enough to get around to banishing Voldemort, or will the insanity that is life finish them first?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, settings and situations created by JK Rowling, and anything you recognise is owned by JKR, various publishers and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** I have no idea whether this has been done before. 'Sorry' in advance if it has! A 'hello' to all of you who decide to read it and a 'thanks' if you review. This is my first attempt at FanFiction and I would love some feedback to see if I am on the right path. Constructive criticism is welcomed but insults with no basis will just make me mad. So, on with the show…

* * *

**C****hapter 1 **

Merlin's Beard!

It was obvious, to Harry, that something would go wrong. The summer had not been the best, but not the worst either. Confined at the Dursley's for the entirety of the holidays, he had come to terms with the loss of Sirius Black, notorious Death Eater, right hand man to Lord Voldemort, completely innocent and Godfather to Harry. His aunt and uncle practically ignored him and he was fed better than ever before in his fifteen years at Privet Drive. Of course, he was expected to do a few chores, the freaks… people watching out for Harry's welfare couldn't complain about him helping his relatives out a bit. He was also allowed to correspond as frequently as he pleased, and was even able to use the telephone to speak with one of his friends for a period whilst she was still at home, as opposed to gallivanting around France as per usual. Harry was also more informed on the happenings of the world in general as he received several different visitors, conveniently when the Dursleys were not in the house. No summer homework was assigned, although his practical books were looked over for the dark times ahead and Harry had received good (not great) exam results along with a shiny gold captain's badge for his school team. 'Yes,' he thought, 'something will happen today.'

September the first, a day Harry always looked forward to, had arrived. The day school started once again. Normal teens would be dreading it, but luckily, Harry was not what one would assume as normal. Harry was a wizard, and a thumpin' good'un at that. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was as close to home as Harry had ever felt and he was escaping once again from the Dursley captivity. So at half past six on the morning of getaway, he was sat fully dressed on his bed painfully waiting for the hour hand on his semi-working alarm clock to reach ten, when he would be picked up by Auror Tonks, the clumsy arm of the law with pink hair, and driven to London. A stop by at Grimmauld Place to snatch up a few more school kids, then on to Kings Cross Train Station to board the Hogwarts Express.

Harry was extremely worried. Every year since he had discovered he was a wizard, the summer had always had something go wrong in it, whether it be a mad house-elf popping in and destroying pudding or Dementors having a stroll around a very Muggle neighbourhood. The fact that everything had proceeded according to plan was very troublesome indeed.

Especially in times like these. Lord Voldemort, self-proclaimed Dark Lord, most feared in over a century, hunter of teenage boys, was back and in action, or was supposed to be. The mass killings, deadly suspicion and altogether dark activity that were common throughout the British Isles during the first war were missing. It was putting those actively looking out for it on edge and the media was having a field day criticizing the magical Government's opinions. There were rumours about a vote of no confidence towards the current Minister Cornelius Fudge who was making mistake after mistake. Harry was primarily happy about this, until becoming more anxious by the minute that a Death Eater would get the position causing havoc over the country. He attempted to put all political worry out of his mind and think about normal boyish things, such as Quidditch, yet the fact that Harry was at the heart of the war kept tugging at his mind. The dreaded prophecy remained at the forefront of his thoughts, particularly the part that stated that either Voldemort died or Harry did. Not remarkable odds in Harry's favour, really.

But that was what he had to live with. Kill or be killed. Become a murderer to save the world. Great. Voldemort, one of the most formidable wizards on the planet and Harry with barely satisfactory OWL results. Just fantastic.

Tonks stopped the car and the party got out. For once, the Weasley family had been quite organised in the trip to the station. Perhaps it was because only two of the brood of seven remained in school or it was purposeful to set a discord with Harry that everything was going well. He was becoming nervous as the large party walked across the station towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

Soon Harry would be amongst friends, and some enemies. Familiarity, on whatever count. The feeling of being on his own turf. Hogwarts was the stronghold of the magical world. It was a stability the populace needed so the future generations could remain out of harms way. It also helped that Albus Dumbledore was headmaster of the institute, and world renowned as the most powerful wizard alive today.

Harry had decided that it was in the student's best interest that they were prepared for war once they left the safety of the castle. After trading owls with various school mates who had been part of an illegal defence group dubbed the Defence Association, or Dumbledore's Army on the side, he had come to the conclusion that the DA was a huge success while it lasted, and many of the members wanted to see a come back. Harry had spent hours sat in his room, trawling through his old school books looking for useful spells to review once back in business. He compiled a notebook of these, even forcing himself to read Gilderoy Lockhart's drivel, for the real stories he wrote about had happened to someone, just a person who had no recollection of the event and was not as good looking as Lockhart himself. In addition he had asked advice of Remus Lupin who was a sporadic visitor over the holidays, normally bringing news from the Wizarding World or helping Harry come to terms with the loss of Sirius. The former Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts had been helpful at organising the randomly compiled spells into some semblance of order for teaching the masses and added his own suggestions. On top of this, Harry had written to Professor Dumbledore to get permission for the club to be reinstated. The reply had come quickly responding in the affirmative and his Head of House had also included a missive. All school clubs must have a sponsor and the strict Transfiguration professor had immediately volunteered. Harry was quite surprised but very thankful. He wanted his classmates to survive the coming years and the mess most of the previous Defence Professors made was not constructive towards that outcome.

It was not that Harry was amazing at Defence, but he had more survivals from Voldemort than the rest of the school had spoken his name (not including Dumbledore, of course). Therefore, some of his classmates had decided that he would ultimately be the best choice of instructor if they were to learn anything. Several of his friends had come on leaps and bounds under his tuition last year, accident-prone Neville being the one to surpass the majority of the class and journey with the trio (plus Ginny and Luna) to the Ministry. Still, that outing had proven that they needed more practice. They did remarkably well when outnumbered two to one, but four had received incapacitating injuries, leaving only two to fight until backup came. There was also the problem of stunned Death Eaters being revived. Overall, they were very lucky their opponents had not been going for the kill or things might have turned out very differently. As it was, there was one death from the encounter and Sirius's fighting style was a prime example of what not to do in such a situation.

Harry wheeled his trunk around a group of nattering old women and glanced at his troupe. Ron and Hermione were just up ahead, arguing about something or other. Harry had been observing the pair since they got in the car and it was obvious to everyone but themselves that each one liked the other in a more-than-friendly context. He was a bit concerned that he would be alone more often if they got their acts together, but his happiness for his friends overrode the apprehension. That would be if they managed to stop being so moronic and cease annoying everyone around them with their palpable attempts at flirting. Each had written to Harry a lot over the holidays making up for the lack of contact the summer before, both alluding to the fact they liked the other. At first, Harry had been stumped to the references coming from the both of them, yet he knew he should have seen it coming. He confirmed his suspicions when writing to Ron's sister Ginny, and the pair of them had been making joking comments on the matter in each letter swapped.

Ron had been his usual self with his letter writing, atrocious handwriting and all. He steered clear of all depressing conversational topics, instead choosing to keep Harry up-to-date with the latest Quidditch standings especially the Chudley Cannon's closest score in decades. They lost, of course, but Ron was ecstatic! With the frequency of the posts, the two best friends had decided to have a game of chess. Harry was losing badly once again. However, he would constantly point out he was using a Muggle chess board with random pieces because Dudley had thrown the box out of the window once he realised there was nothing electronic about the game and it required thinking. As a result, Harry kept forgetting which piece was meant to be which, yet it was not too obvious as the level of play was consistently dire.

Hermione was a different case altogether. She kept trying to steer Harry into talking about how he was coping and to open up about Sirius. 'It's not good to keep your emotions bottled up. It says so in…' was a repetitive sentence that she sent with every note. He half expected her to quote from _Hogwarts, a History_. On the other hand, she was impressed by his DA preparations and was also contributing a few ideas. Harry was shocked at some of the things she suggested; he would have associated them more in line with the twins' expertise. Her parents had taken her out of the country for a jaunt around the French beaches at the beginning of August and Harry was glad she was spending a bit more time with them. After all, she forfeited her Christmas holiday with them so she could stay with her friends. On returning to England, she went directly to Grimmauld Place and wrote about how Ron was annoying her to no end.

"Seems like they've got a lot closer," Harry muttered while looking at the duo's backs.

"Not that you can tell between all their moaning," came an assessment from beside him. Harry shot the speaker a look. Ginny grinned back impishly. "Or it could be that they need to take their frustrations out on each other in a different way than they want to in public."

Harry groaned. "I didn't need that particular image, thanks," he replied. Ginny's smile widened.

Ginny was a surprise for Harry. They had been corresponding quite regularly for the two months away from Hogwarts. Even though she had barely spoken in his presence aside from the last year, they had a lot in common and they built an easy rapport through their letters. Their conversations ranged from lewd comments about Ron and Hermione, to trying to convert Harry from following Ron's worshiping of the Cannon's Quidditch team and to the Ballycastle Bats instead. He solicited her advice for the continuation of the DA and received the suggestion of asking the other members for their opinions. She kept him keyed into the twins' joke shop business, in which he had received a percentage of the earnings as payback for the starter money. Her easy-going attitude was a break from Hermione's prying questions and Ron's opinionated remarks.

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by a train's brakes screeching. The feeling of trepidation was slowly rising. Something was going to happen.

"Something's going to happen," mumbled Ginny, casting furtive glances around Platform Seven, which they were currently hurrying across. Harry threw her a surprised look.

"I've had that feeling since I woke up," he confessed to her. "This summer's been too…" He broke off looking for the right word.

"Perfect?" she suggested. "I know what you mean. I'll be glad to get to Hogwarts. This quietness has me freaked out."

Harry silently agreed before coming to a halt in front of the desired barrier.

"Right, Tonks and Lupin, you two through first. Check for threats. If anything is up, come straight back. You've got two minutes before we send this lot in. And remember, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody growled the orders and motioned for them to get a move on. Harry noticed his eye swivelling around at high speed under his bowler hat.

"Bit excessive," he whispered out of the side of his mouth. Ginny gave a small nod.

"Still… might be a good thing today." She glanced around again. "Ron and Hermione aren't taking much notice of anything. A herd of hippogriffs could amble by in front of them and they wouldn't flinch."

Harry snorted. "They should just kiss and make up." He paused in thought. "Or just kiss. The minute they stop arguing, the apocalypse will come."

"Okay, Granger, Weasley, shut up and get onto the platform." The two in question looked up and flushed with embarrassment before setting off towards the wall. Harry and Ginny shared a look of mirth as Mrs. Weasley tutted at their quarrelling.

"Those two…" she breathed.

"Acting like an old married couple already. Frightful, isn't it Harry?" Ginny piped up with a grin. Mrs. Weasley gave her a quelling glance.

"Potter, Weasley." Moody turned to look at them. "Your turn. Once through, go straight to the train. No loitering around on the platform. Keep your heads down." He was looking towards Harry in regard to the last comment. He gave a taut smile that looked more like a grimace. "As soon as you're spotted, Potter, you'll be a target, especially if there's anyone from the press waiting for you."

Harry stifled a groan as Ginny shot him a look of sympathy. The papers were once again playing the boy who lived up in a positive light. The fight in the Department of Mysteries had somehow leaked out and that Harry had been there. He hated the attention this would no doubt bring him but was thankful the papers only focused on him. He did not want his friends to become even more targeted than before.

"Go on." Harry gestured Ginny towards the barrier and they set off at a leisurely pace, wary of looking like idiots for running at a solid wall in the eyes of the surrounding Muggles. The feeling of disquiet was growing more intense with every step, and Harry noticed that Ginny was looking extremely apprehensive as well.

"Here we go," he said as both the trolleys touched the wall in sync. And the world swirled…

* * *

It was like travelling by portkey, but less jarring. He could sense Ginny next to him and he tried to reach out to her. He could not move, could not speak. All around them was a myriad of colours, all swirling and blending into each other. It would have looked beautiful, if not for the fear that had instilled itself in Harry's gut. 'What is happening?' he thought. Instead of the instantaneous landing of a portkey, this portal was taking quite a while to stop. And the surroundings seemed to be rushing towards them, or was it them moving? 

The world stopped with no warning. Harry's sense of balance was skewed and he stumbled forward, tripping over his trunk and landing on the grass with a thump. Wait, _grass_? There was certainly no grass at the station. He looked up at Ginny, who had managed to stay standing and was chuckling at Harry's graceful landing, and then peered around at their surroundings. They were on an expanse of grass next to a wood. There was a faint sound of running water and the grass whispered as the wind caressed it. He quickly scrambled up next to Ginny.

"Where are we?" he wondered aloud. She shrugged in reply.

"Wands out?" she queried. Harry looked at her alarmed.

"Please tell me you didn't say that," he moaned, while fumbling in his pocket for his wand.

"Why?" she asked, her wand hanging lazily in her hand by her side.

"Cedric said that," he answered shortly, not wanting a repeat of the last time to occur. Ginny blanched, and wisely said nothing more on the subject.

"Shall we make for the trees?" she suggested, looking to Harry for guidance. He perused the land before nodding and tilting his head towards the thicket.

"We make for good targets out in the open like this." He checked behind him as they hurried with their things in the direction of the trees. "It doesn't feel right, this."

Ginny hummed her assent. "Nothing about this place seems malicious. No hoards of Death Eaters, no plotting Dark Lord… no evil toads or bouncing ferrets… The air is too clean."

Harry looked startled by the last comment. It was completely out of context with what she was rambling about beforehand. He asked her to elaborate.

"Sorry," she seemed reproachful. "It's been bothering me since we… landed, I suppose. There is something off about this place, and it's that the air is too clean." She quickly backtracked. "Not that it's bad or anything. It's just…" she trailed off, plonking herself down next to him under a large oak tree, wand still in hand.

Harry tilted his head in thought. He did not understand why this would be, but could feel it himself. About to open his mouth to question it, he paused listening. A twig cracked nearby. Slowly standing up, the pair inched closer together until their arms were touching. Footfalls could be heard now. Harry's wand was steady. He was not going down without a fight. A bush rustled. Their breathing was speeding up, adrenalin running through their veins. What would happen next?

An old man rounded the plant. "Ah," he said, spotting the duo and taking no notice of the two wands trained on him. "Greetings. I have been waiting for you."

Harry looked at Ginny. An old age pensioner was not what they were expecting. She appeared to be awfully confused and he suspected the look was on his face too. He turned back to the elderly gent, keeping his wand steadily pointed at his chest. "Who are you?" He asked the first question that popped into his head.

"My name, my boy," he said with a smile, "is Merlin."


	2. The Problem with Time

**Title:** Good Intentions but Strange Situations  
**Author:** Emeric Switch

**Summery: **AU Post OotP. What would you do if you wanted to make sure the world was kept protected in times of extreme need? What would you do if you were stranded far from home with no way back? Would you seize the opportunity, or panic? That is the choice Harry must make if he is to save the world from a disastrous fate. Join Harry and Ginny as they face the weirdest challenge they have ever faced. The question is, will they survive long enough to get around to banishing Voldemort, or will the insanity that is life finish them first?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, settings and situations created by JK Rowling, and anything you recognise is owned by JKR, various publishers and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** Alright! An achievement. I have successfully completed chapter 2. Never made it this far… Thanks to Luna Lovegood8 who reviewed. I realise everyone wants Post-HBP now, but I like to break the trend. I would like feedback, love it in fact. Just to know if people like what they are reading. And suggestions because I'm not the best writer in the world (obviously). But I've rambled on for well enough now, so on with the chapter…

* * *

** Chapter 2 **

The Problem with Time

Harry obediently followed the man who called himself Merlin deeper into the woods, keeping Ginny in his peripheral vision. He did not trust the man but could see no other option than to follow him, for the time being. Unfortunately, Harry had let Hedwig fly on to Hogwarts on her own so that she wouldn't have to spend eight hours cooped up on the train and had Tonks shrink her cage and place it in his trunk when she picked him up. Ginny did not own an owl, so they had no chance of sending a note off that way. Neither knew how to Apparate or create a portkey. There were only two other options: to make a break for it on foot and chancing expulsion for using magic on their possessions or flying on brooms, again using magic. Yet they did not know where in the world they were.

However, Harry did not want to leave just yet. He was likely leading the both of them into a trap, but if that was so then why did they still have their wands and belongings? They were moving of their own free will with no ropes or chains binding them. The man must know they could run at any moment yet he still trusted them to follow.

Like it or not, this chap was reminding Harry of Dumbledore. It was his entire demeanour; he had the calm appearance, evasion to questions, jolly old man approach and even a twinkle in his hazel eyes. He was compelling and Harry felt the need to find out more about him.

All the questions that had come from the old man's pronouncement had been skirted but he promised more substantial answers when they were in a more secure location. His exact wording for this reasoning was 'scoundrels be abound, searching for those demons who practice sinful magics.' This in turn had brought up more questions. Harry and Ginny were confused more than scared now and were having trouble following Merlin's old tongue. It could not be that they had travelled through time, could it?

Ginny, for her part, was following Harry's lead with no questions. It seemed to him that she was just a curious as himand wanted to know more about what was happening. This 'Merlin' seemed kind enough and not at all malevolent but his opening remark of 'I have been waiting for you' sounded awfully foreboding. It was obvious that he had intentionally brought them there.

The incline of the ground was gradually increasing, so Harry assumed they had landed in a valley of somewhere. This did not help him get his bearings and he was hesitant in using magic to perform the _Four Point_ spell. Not that that would tell him where they were.

Merlin suddenly stopped and beckoned them forward. Glancing nervously at each other, they shuffled to where he was standing. The patch of ground they were on was rockier than the rest of the woodland. Looking towards where the old man was pointing they saw that the gradient was larger and there was an opening some way up, guarded by two stout trees. Realising that this was where they were heading, they looked in dismay at their luggage.

"You can create magics to lift your chests, can you not?" Merlin peered at them. "Or do you delight in the work?"

Ginny furrowed her brow. "We're underage," she said. "Not allowed to do magic."

It was Merlin's turn to frown. "There is no limit to the age of able warlocks. Cast your magics."

"But we will get in trouble with the Ministry. I was on trial last year. I almost got expelled for underage wizardry!" Harry was amazed that the man wanted them to break the law willingly.

Merlin turned on his heel and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like 'times have changed' before setting off up the slope. "Follow however you wish. I shall await you in the cave," he called back over his shoulder. Harry and Ginny watched his receding back.

"He's a nutter!" Ginny exclaimed. "We'll be in so much trouble."

Harry sat on top of his trunk, rested his elbows on his knees and placed his chin in his hands. "Something is definitely not right," he assessed.

"You think?" Ginny gaped at him. "Of course something's wrong! We should be on the train to Hogwarts by now! Mum'll be so worried." She sat down and leaned back against a tree. "So what do we do now?"

Harry looked at her. "Do you have any idea of where we are?"

Ginny examined his face, searching to see if there was a point to the question before answering "no."

Harry continued. "Do you know any spells that could help us find out?"

She looked down; her eyes were moving as she internally examined her knowledge of spells. She was visibly trying to help as much as she could. "No."

"Any ideas on how to send a message?" The answer this time was the affirmative. She grinned at her success.

"The DA coin!" Her eyes lit up. "You could put a message around the edge instead of the date."

"And use magic… shall we chance it?" Harry considered. "Is this situation an emergency?"

"Yes!" Ginny was shocked. "We have been transported away from the station to Merlin knows where! There could be Death Eaters swarming all over the place. Of course it's an emergency!"

"Merlin knows where…" Harry trailed off. "He does know where. If we could get him to tell us where we are, we could direct people here so much easier."

"We are going to have to use magic either way," Ginny sighed. "So we're off to question Merlin are we?"

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I'm worried," said Harry breaking the quiet. "This doesn't seem like a trap by Voldemort or his followers. This guy is being shifty but not in a bad way."

"Like Dumbledore," Ginny concurred.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked. "I don't want to drag you into anything…" He stumbled over the last few words as he caught the look on Ginny's face.

"Oh, no," she said. "If you're going to do something dangerous -" Harry cut her off.

"I'm going up there to question him," he told her.

"Then I'm going with you," she replied, frowning. "I'm not staying on my own in any case."

Harry glanced at his trunk. "Right," he said, coming to a decision. "Let**'**s break a few of the country's laws and get Dumbledore to clean up after us."

Ginny grinned and performed the swish and flick that accompanied the Levitation charm. "Now you're talking."

* * *

The cave was quite large. The two rowan trees at the entrance made the opening seem smaller than it really was. The floor was covered in soil in some parts and boulders clustered to one side. The old man wassat on one of the rocks and was smoking an old-fashioned pipe. He smiled jovially at their floating trunks and gestured for them to enter and sit.

"Now, you have me at a disadvantage, I'm afraid. You have not told me your names," Merlin stated.

Harry dropped his trunk unceremoniously and once again sat on it. Ginny followed shortly after. She looked towards Harry in confusion.

"You've captured us yet you don't know who we are?" she queried in disbelief. "You must know who he is at least." She jerked her head at Harry. Harry frowned. She thought it was his fault that they were here. She was probably right, of course, but the accusation still hurt.

"The spell I cast was not specific towards a certain person," Merlin explained. "May I please enquire as to your identity?"

The teens shared a look. Harry answered, "I'm Harry and this is Ginny."

"You have peculiar names, young ones." Merlin's mouth quirked in a grin. "Although judging by your reaction to my own name, I am not the only one to think things odd."

Harry was growing slightly wary. "Why have you brought us here? And where is here?"

"Ah, the impatience of the young. The latter is the easiest to answer, so that shall be first. We are on the boundary of England and Wales; it is a magical place where the lands meet." The man's eyes twinkled. "Perhaps a more pertinent question though would be _when_ are we?"

Harry and Ginny gaped at him. "You have got to be joking!" He could not mean, no, they had not… had they? It was a fleeting thought; he was not being serious when he thought it…

"You've brought us back in time?" Ginny summed up his jumbled thoughts with a look of utter incredulity. "You really are _the Merlin_? The legend?"

"Merlin Ambrosius," he said with a small bow. "Or Myrddin Emrys if you prefer. I know nothing about being a legend though."

Stunned in disbelief, the anachronistic duo had to take a few minutes to collect themselves. The Great Merlin himself, for who knows what reason, had brought them back through time. That thought seemed to snap Harry out of his daze.

"You haven't told us why we are here," he accused. It did not matter who he was, this fellow had no right to do this without their consent. Moreover, Harry was not feeling all too generous at the moment.

"I must admit, young Harry, I did not know whether my spell would work, or indeed whether it would need to. Are you aware of the concept of divining the future?" After receiving a doubtful affirmative from the pair, Merlin continued. "I myself have some prophetic powers. Whilst somewhat unreliable, I have predicted that Mars will shine bright in the distant future and war shall be waged upon the world, creating such devastation it would destroy all we hold dear." If Merlin saw Harry's growing distress after the mention of prophecies, he didn't mention it. "Understanding this may come to pass, I vowed I would do all that I could to prevent such an outcome. If such a war is to wage, the forces of Light will need a champion. So I constructed a complex spell that I cast on the world in general. Perchance this distressing situation would come to pass the best person to lead the war would be selected and called to me upon the beginning of it. It astounds me that two champions were chosen."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other in amazement. Suddenly, Ginny started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, still slightly annoyed at her earlier betrayal.

"If I've been 'chosen' along with you, you can't blame yourself for my being here." She grinned. "I really wasn't looking forward to getting you out of your moods once you convinced yourself it was your fault."

Harry gave her a sheepish smile.

"I set the magics to trigger on a few conditions," continued Merlin, as he glanced up to the roof in deep thought. "First, the circumstance in question should be that the resulting bloodshed would be great in quantity. This spell shouldn't have worked on a petty feud, say." He looked to see if his companions were paying attention. "The second stipulation was that the bearer, or bearers," he amended, "would have the sufficient magical prowess to be able to handle such dangerous situations. You will be learning powerful magics from me, young ones, so you must be able to cope with their difficulty." He furrowed his brow. "Granted, you are a lot younger than I would have assumed for my apprentices to be. However, the scoundrels of your time must be terrible for people as young as yourselves to be caught in the conflict."

Upon seeing their nods of assent, Merlin continued. "Of course, your journey couldn't begin by you falling asleep, or some such nonsense. For this to start, you must have made some sort of transition into a magical place, preferably through a portal of some kind."

"We ran through a wall onto the magical train platform," Ginny assessed, more for Harry's and her own benefit than for Merlin's. After giving a brief explanation of what she meant, Merlin again continued with his account.

"The fates were being kind to you on that day. I do not know what would have happened if you had gone through your barrier at separate times."

The pair shuddered. What if only one of them was stuck here, alone? It would not bear thinking about.

"The question now is where to begin," started Merlin before Harry interrupted.

"How do you know we will agree to this? You haven't asked for our opinions or whether we would want to go through with it." Choices were once again being made for him without consent, and it was rubbing Harry the wrong way. Ginny also seemed more curious to this answer.

"You will agree to this because you must. In your hearts, you know that you can do something about the fate of this wonderful world. Whom else would you trust to keep the peace that we all desire? You have been chosen for a reason, and I think you will see it through to completion."

Harry bowed his head in thought before looking at Ginny. "You up for it?" he asked her.

"What can it hurt?" she replied. "Getting training from _Merlin_ himself! Once in a lifetime opportunity, don't you think?"

Harry chuckled.

"How long will we be here?" he asked Merlin. "Will we end up going back to the same moment in time, or will the time that passes there be the same as time spent here?"

Merlin drew in a breath and looked rather apprehensive at the question.

"There is a small difficulty that must be addressed," he started slowly, deliberately trying to put off this topic for as long as possible. "The problem with time, you see, is that we cannot change the future, however much we try. One can go back through time, but the only way to return is to let time run its course." He waited with baited breath at the explosion that would undoubtedly come from the pronouncement.

Silence greeted him.

"The future is unpredictable. The smallest action could result in the world changing so what could be is not predetermined. We cannot move forward through time if that event has not occurred yet."

"You realise that we are from over a thousand years into the future?" Harry queried, doing his hardest to keep calm and not to let his voice shake so much. "We are going to die of old age before we have a chance to rid the world of Voldemort." Ginny remained silent.

Merlin tittered slightly. "There are ways in which you can survive as long as needed. They can be archaic, and many have already been lost, but I shall begin the preparations immediately."

Harry sighed and gripped the bridge of his nose. "Nothing we can do about it now…" he mused. "What about our appearances? Won't people start to notice if we don't age?"

"One of the lessons to be taught is the art of shifting shapes," Merlin said. "I usually like to be seen as younger than this. However, with your impending arrival, I thought a kindly old man would be best for the scene."

Harry had to agree.

"Now, you both must be hungry. I shall go and gather some food stuffs, unless you have some already on your possession?" he queried. When receiving a negative answer, he said, "The fair over yonder takes quite a time to walk to so I shall be gone a while. It would be best for you to stay here though. You are in uncommon garb and are not accustomed to the behaviours of this time. I admit that I am not used to yours." Harry noticed for the first time that Merlin's clothing was not at all what he was used to. He was wearing a cream tunic that stopped at about mid-calf. His feet were encased in sturdy brown boots and a likewise brown sash was corded around his waist. There was a pale green trim around the neck, cuffs and hem of the garments with a lightly embroidered swirling pattern on it. Harry supposed that being in such a bizarre and unexpected situation, he had not had time to remark upon the trivialities of the outfit the fellow was wearing.

"I shall also bring the appropriate attire for you to wear in these times. I have never seen anyone wear such colours as you are doing now." He jovially winked at Harry as he stood. "Times to come must be interesting, no?"

Harry gave a small grin in return. "I shouldn't really tell you, should I? It could change the world as we know it."

"Indeed, young Harry. Indeed." Merlin strode towards the entrance and years seemed to come off his life. "You shall be safe within the confines of this cave. Fear not, this is not a permanent abode and you shall be free once you are used to a different lifestyle. The rowan trees here," he placed a hand on each, "are known for their protection and healing attributes. You shall be safe." The wood appeared to glow with a white light for a moment before returning to normal.

"Farewell for now, young ones. I shall return as soon as I am able." And with that, Merlin walked down the slope, his steps with a notable spring in them

* * *

After Merlin's departure, there was a silence within the cave. All that was to be heard was the faint rustling of the tree's leaves beside the opening. Harry looked in concern at Ginny, who had remained quiet after the large pronouncement that they were stranded in a foreign time. He debated with himself whether to challenge her on it or leave her to it, as was in his nature. He realised, however, that it would be a good idea for her to get used to the idea that there was no way out of the situation while Merlin was gone. Gathering his Gryffindor courage, he cleared his throat.

"So, are you going to tell me what you're worried about?" The anxiety was clear in his voice. After receiving no answer, he spoke again. "Or am I going to have to guess?"

Again, there was no response.

"Ok." Harry settled down on the floor of the cave leaning against the rocky wall and stared at the roof as if in deep thought. Ginny snuck a glance from the side of he eyes to see what he was going to do. "You are worried about…" he stretched the last word out and paused for dramatic effect.

"Not being able to do your OWLs for a thousand years yet?" he questioned. No answer was given, but Harry thought he saw a ghost of a smile flash across her face.

"You've realised you are not going to see Snape, oh! And Filch, for a thousand years?" he continued. "So you can't continue your love interest with them?" he smiled as Ginny was visibly trying to repress a grin.

"I'm sure old Argus knows all the best broom closets for the perfect midnight meeting," Harry mused. "After all, everyone has to polish their broomstick handle once in a while." Ginny groaned.

"I suppose that was payback from the Ron and Hermione comment before," she asked. "Bad imagery." Muttering under her breath, she gave a sad grin at Harry.

"You realise that we aren't going to see either of them for _years_," she stressed. "And my parents, my brothers… this was turning out to be a great idea, until I realised that we are stranded here with no communication to _anyone_ until we return." She stood and started to pace. "Didn't ask for this… ridiculous…" were some of what Harry heard of her angry mumblings as she walked the length of the cave.

"Welcome to my life," Harry muttered just loud enough for her to hear. She stopped in her tracks.

"Sorry," she obliged looking appropriately chastised. "How are you taking this so calmly?"

Harry gave a wry grin. "I've not heard anything today that I haven't heard before. Ok, so we are stuck here. We just have to make the best of it and learn as much as we can so that I can take down Voldemort when the time comes." He glanced at Ginny, once again having an internal debate.

"Come and sit down," he offered. "I have something to tell you."

Once Ginny was sat next to him, he gathered up a bit more of his courage. "Alright, you know the prophecy that Voldemort was after, that night."

"The one Neville smashed?"

"Mm, that one. It had my name on it, and Voldemort's, and it was relative to his defeat, possibly." He sighed. "I don't remember all of its wording…"

"But if it smashed, how did you hear it? Neville said there was a lot of noise and confusion when he dropped it."

"Yes, there was," Harry continued. "But do you remember the other set of initials on the label?"

After a moment of thought, she slowly shook her head negatively. "I remember a long set beginning with A.P or A. something at any rate, and the other began with S. That's all though." She grimaced. "Go on. Put me out of my misery."

"A.P.W.B.D. Albus a-load-of-middle-names Dumbledore heard the prophecy from Trelawney." He held up a hand to still the derisive snort he knew was coming. "The old fruit bat has made a couple of real predictions. I was there for her second." He shuddered. "It did come true;although we had no idea what she was talking about before it happened."

"You realise you are going to have to tell me about that now, don't you?" said Ginny with a smirk.

"Of course, I have a thousand years to get around to it though," came the retort. He was glad Ginny was turning back into her cheerful self, even if he knew it must be hard for her. "Anyway, it had some criteria for the 'One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord.' Born at the end of July, parents defied Voldemort three times, be marked as an equal. Basically, either me or Neville fit until he marked me." Harry pointed to his forehead. "Isn't that thrilling?"

"So what comes next?" she asked of him, ignoring the sarcasm.

"I apparently have a 'Power the Dark Lord knows not.' Can't think what though." He paused. "Ah, and there's a cracker of a stipulation," he said. "'Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives.' It's him or me in the end. Let's throw a party."

"We should, actually," Ginny said, with a sly smirk in Harry's direction. "If we are here now, learning from _Merlin_ himself how to beat him, and through time we'll get to meet a young Dumbledore to learn off, and get loads of experience. Frankly, if we manage to survive each other, Tom's got no chance, especially with your mysterious power."

Harry smiled. He had not thought about seeing Dumbledore as a young man, in his prime and defeating Grindelwald. "This really is the opportunity of a lifetime, isn't it?"

"Yep, it is," Ginny happily agreed. "Now, where is the old man? I'm starving!"


	3. A Day at the Fair

**Title:** Good Intentions but Strange Situations  
**Author:** Emeric Switch

**Summery: **AU Post OotP. What would you do if you wanted to make sure the world was kept protected in times of extreme need? What would you do if you were stranded far from home with no way back? Would you seize the opportunity, or panic? That is the choice Harry must make if he is to save the world from a disastrous fate. Join Harry and Ginny as they face the weirdest challenge they have ever faced. The question is, will they survive long enough to get around to banishing Voldemort, or will the insanity that is life finish them first?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, settings and situations created by JK Rowling, and anything you recognise is owned by JKR, various publishers and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **I know its been a while but real life sucks sometimes, huh. So next installment, hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A Day at the Fair

A week had passed since the Merlin Project was put into play, as the duo from the future now called it. The man in question had brought some supplies for the kids but they realised that their food stash would soon run out. Merlin was busy telling them about the facts of life in these times to prepare them for the inevitable venture out into the world. Harry and Ginny had set up a home base in the cave. They liked it there even if the temperature dropped at night, and they did not fancy trying to get rooms to sleep in from the nearest village as they were sure to give something away. They could not stay in an inn either for they did not have enough money or anything else to trade. Merlin promised they would find something to do to earn their food but he was quite content to pay for them for the time being as he was the one to bring them to that time period so unexpectedly.

Harry was still a bit wary of the old man. He suspected that as soon as he got some proof that they were indeed in the past, he would loosen up a bit more to him. He was friendly enough but the fact that he didn't trust the man could be seen. Ginny seemed to be doing better than she had been upon the revelation that they were stuck in the past; she was soaking in all the information Merlin was doling out and Harry was secretly glad she was there because he would have had no chance of remembering all of it on his own.

The cave was comfortable enough to live in. The pair had clung onto it subconsciously as something stable in their bid to fit into the past. Even their ventures down to the stream to wash did not last long; they needed to be back in their abode before too long. Ginny had gathered all forms of cloth available: their robes and clothes, the few blankets Mrs. Weasley packed, anything that could make a comfortable bed. Harry in the meantime had gone for a hunt and brought back as much heather as he could carry. Putting the cloth over the springy plant made two good makeshift beds. In one of the back corners, their trunks were stored along with the rations of food.

Dry branches had been brought up to the cave and placed near the entrance along with some more heather to make a fire. The couple were a bit wary at first; the rowan trees still supposedly giving them protection were awfully close to the fire, but Merlin had assured them that the trees were resilient to the flames. Harry had suggested that they not sleep too close to the heat source though. The dry plant they were sleeping on could set alight if a spark were to come into contact with it, and neither of the children knew how to protect the heather from coming on fire. Merlin shook his head when he was asked and told the pair to wait for their lessons.

Despite their attachment to the cave, Harry and Ginny were longing to gain a bit of freedom. They had their clothes; linen undergarments, a sturdy tunic and solid brown boots identical to Merlin's. Harry also had some rough brown trousers to go under the long garment. Harry's cream tunic was similar to the elder man's in the length, whereas Ginny's reached the floor. She had amused Harry greatly in the past few days as she kept tripping over the hem of the material. Both of the friends had the same brown sash as Merlin but around the edges of the clothing was a pale blue trim with the same swirling embroidery. Merlin had also provided a small knife for each of them to be stored down their boots. A nervous apprehension had settled over them upon hearing there were lone bandits operating near unprotected villages and fairs, but they still prepared to wander away from their cave.

Harry was awoken by a stream of light hitting his face. Squinting, he groped around for his glasses. His movements stilled as he heard a moan from the side. Cautiously, so he didn't make much noise, he inched out of his bed until he felt the soft soil of the cave floor beneath him and then stood up. He smiled down at the redhead on her makeshift bed currently frowning at the light that was hitting her. Running a hand through his hair, he pulled on his tunic and boots and made his way past the guard trees and down the slope towards the stream. It looked to be a lovely day.

Splashing water on his face, Harry thought over to what would be happening that day. It would be his and Ginny's first trip into the communal fair a few hours walk away. He grinned at the thought of freedom, but cast a glance at the cave making sure it was still there. The last week had been unbelievable. He was really enjoying his time away from the pressures of life in his time. His grief for Sirius had taken a logical turn as well. He was not even alive yet, so why should Harry mourn his death? Sighing at the slightly sour tone his thoughts took, Harry once again dipped his hands in the rippling water and brought them up to his face. The water was refreshing and woke Harry up that bit more.

Ginny was just staring as he reached the cave after his wash. Smiling a greeting, Harry made his way over to the food that was rapidly running out and set some aside for breakfast.

"Morning," he said over his shoulder. Ginny groaned in reply. A thing Harry had discovered about his housemate was that she was not an early riser, much like his best friend. The only thing Ron would get up early for was Quidditch. He chuckled at her discomfort.

"Someone turn the sun off," mumbled Ginny as she tried to drift back to sleep.

"Or you could just get your arse out of bed." Harry couldn't resist a small dig, especially when his opponent was half asleep. He heard her mutter something in retort before one of the boots from by her bedside came flying in his direction, aimed surprisingly well at his head. Harry barely missed it as he ducked.

"Not up yet, young Ginevra?" came a new voice from the entrance. Merlin looked at the duo with a grin. "I would have thought you were eager to get going."

"Five more minutes," was the reply.

* * *

The fair was a hive of activity. Stalls were crammed in between the simple wooden buildings, stocked full with vegetables and cheese. People hailed to others that they had not seen for a while and gossiped over the latest news. Acrobats and stilt-walkers could be seen about the crowd entertaining the children. Harry was awed at the atmosphere. Everyone seemed so friendly and eager to please.

"Welcome to Knighton Fair!" exclaimed Merlin, spreading his arms and smiling at the picture before him. "Well," he continued in an undertone. "It's a market in reality, but the townsfolk like to imitate the greater settlements by calling it a fair. This size of market only occurs twice a year, in the summer and winter months."

Harry looked around feeling extremely nervous. Everything seemed so different from what he was used to, and even then the Dursleys rarely took him out anywhere when he was younger. He was feeling even more out of place. Ginny, by comparison, was drinking the sight in. Harry cast her a sideways glance and he could tell she was itching to explore the stalls.

"Now, I have some things to acquire myself, so I will leave the both of you to fend for yourselves," said Merlin, almost casually. Harry's eyes widened causing Merlin's smirk to intensify. "I hope you have been paying attention to what I have been telling you, young apprentices. Meet me back here at the end of the day, if you would." He nodded his head in farewell and wandered into the crowd. Harry lost sight of him almost immediately.

"Well, we're done for," Harry moaned. "What are we supposed to do?"

Ginny gave him a scornful look. "What do you mean 'we're done for'? Just because you've not been listening to Merlin, it doesn't mean I haven't." She set off towards the throng. "Come on." Harry reluctantly followed her.

"What do we need?" Ginny asked.

"Food," was the grumpy reply. Harry got a punch on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright." He looked around. "Look, there's a cheese stall there. We need some more of that."

The pair set off towards the vendor not noticing that they were being followed.

Harry soon realised that without Ginny, he would have starved to death before Voldemort got a chance at him. She was a natural at talking to the people behind the stalls and getting enough food to sustain them. All he was useful for was carrying the goods. They had a sack full of cheese, vegetables and bread. They had also obtained a small pot and pan and bits of cutlery. There was also a different bag with a few small animals in it. He could not help but grin at the picture of Ginny's face when he had revealed that they would actually have to prepare the meat before cooking it. There were some that were readily prepared though.

Harry was quickly getting used to the different culture, but he still felt like an outsider and was wary of someone sussing them out. However, no one had given them a second glance. Perhaps they could pull this off after all.

"Hey, what's that?" Ginny pointed to a large cart with a red backdrop, which looked remarkably like a simple stage. He mentioned this to her.

"Do you want to go and have a look?" he asked, receiving an enthusiastic nod in reply.

They meandered their way through the thick crowds of people that were building around the platform. There were excited conversations occurring wherever Harry listened. From a few snatches he caught, he assumed that there was some sort of show going on.

He was right with that assumption. Two people blew a couple of horns and announced to the mass that the Travelling Theatre was to perform. There were no props or lights, or any kind of special effects, and the jokes went straight over Harry's head so he was not enjoying it that much. It was a new experience though, and Ginny seemed to like it so he was content to stay.

It was a good thing he was not paying a lot of attention to the performance, for in his glances around the crowd Harry noticed a hand quickly moving towards the money pouch handing from a portly man's belt nearby. Without thinking, he grabbed the hand and yanked down, sending a slight boy to the ground. People surrounding the scene yelled out to the Market Court, who Harry had learned were like the early days police.

"Let me up, I beg of you, sir," whimpered the lad. Harry looked down at the boy in sympathy. It was obvious he didn't have any money or enough food looking at his slim build and scruffy appearance. Before he could do anything, the kid was hauled to his feet by a burly guard.

"It's off to the gaol for you, lad. Pickpockets and thieves, I'll be having none of that!" They marched through the crowd. Harry could still hear the man berating the boy even when they were quite far away. "Vagabonds and scoundrels…"

The man whose purse Harry had saved from being stolen was wiping his forehead with a large handkerchief. "Oh, my heavens! Thank you, lad." He mumbled something about miscreants needing to be hanged. "Here, take this as a reward." He thrust a few coins into Harry's hand, despite his protests.

When the man had gone on his way, Harry looked towards Ginny and gestured that they should move as well. The surrounding people were whispering and pointing at him excitedly. She nodded in agreement.

"Hermione was right," Ginny said when they had moved away from the noise of the performance and babble of the crowd. "You do have a saving-people thing." She grinned at his sour look.

"That poor kid. I wish I hadn't done that now," said Harry shaking his head. "He was only doing it for a bit to eat."

"Why didn't he take it from one of the stalls then?" asked Ginny.

"Because a vendor's attention is on the people but in a crowd watching a show, everyone is paying attention to that."

"Then why weren't you?" Harry arched an eyebrow. "You didn't like it? I thought it was great! I would have thought you would have paid attention though, seeing as it was about the choices between good and evil."

"Well I didn't understand it. Look, there's the jail." Changing the subject, Harry pointed to a building with bars over the small windows. "I want to apologise to that boy." He set off walking towards it, missing Ginny's look of disbelief.

"Which one do you reckon he's in?" he asked, looking at the line of windows.

Shrugging, Ginny replied, "Look in them all." A few of the cells contained drunkards passed out on the straw bedding in the corner. The last one had the lad that Harry had caught in it. He was stood at the door begging with the guard to let him out. "Please, sir! The stable master will have me lashed if I'm not back afore curfew." Harry heard the man behind the door give a curt laugh and footsteps thudding away.

"Psst!" Harry hissed, carefully not to draw any attention apart from the boy's. The lad looked up from where he had flopped down on the straw. His eyes widened when he saw who was at the window and he shrank back against the wall. "Come here." Harry was unsure of what he was going to say to the boy but he did not like that he seemed to be afraid of him. "I won't hurt you, or anything. My name's Harold, what's yours?" Merlin had told the duo to use the lengthened versions of their names, as they would fit in more in the medieval environment. Harry could see the reason behind this, but seeing as his name wasn't shortened from anything he was using a different variation altogether. A nudge in the ribs reminded him that he wasn't alone. "Oh, and this is Ginevra."

"I… I'm Richard," came the shy response.

Harry racked his brains for something appropriate to say, but he came up with nothing that sounded right. 'Sorry I got you put in jail,' did not cut it in his mind so instead he fished the coins the rotund man had given him out of his pocket and held them through the bars.

"Here, Richard. Take this," he said. The boy looked reluctant to come forward.

"Just drop them," whispered Ginny from beside him.

He complied, but still the boy stayed in the corner of the room. "Erm, well, goodbye then." Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously, wondering what else to say.

"Bye Richard. Hope you get out before night," Ginny added before grabbing Harry by the arm and leading him away. They heard a muffled 'goodbye' and the clinking of coins and Harry smiled as they made their way to the meet-up point.

"What an eventful day," sighed Ginny as they sat down on a fallen log.

"I quite agree," said Merlin, appearing suddenly. "Well done! You did splendidly at acquiring your wares. I shall have no doubts about letting you out on your own in the future."

"You were following us!" exclaimed Harry indignantly. In reality, he felt quite relieved that Merlin had been looking out for them in case something went wholly wrong but the fact that they had not accomplished this on their own was a bit of a downer.

"Think of it as a test; one that you have accomplished marvellously. You may return whenever you wish."

"So what is happening now?" queried Ginny.

"You, my friends, are returning to your abode. I shall meet you there tomorrow after you have broken your fast. Farewell."

* * *

Harry was finding it hard to get to sleep that night. Even though he was exhausted from the busy day at the fair, he couldn't stop his mind from whirling. They were _actually_ in the past. Not just a few hours away either but hundreds of years from their time. Today had proven that. Harry was used to doing things on his own but this was extremely unnerving. He could link it to when he was about five and was at the supermarket with his Aunt Petunia. Dudley, despite his overly large frame, was allowed to ride in the shopping trolley. Harry on the other hand was forced to walk by the side. Unfortunately, there was a large crowd down one of the aisles and Harry had got separated from his aunt and cousin.

Being lost and alone in a strange environment; that was frightening to a five-year-old. This situation he and Ginny were in was that fear amplified, yet they were in a better position to deal with it; and dealing with it they were. Harry felt tremendously proud of Ginny for being able to handle the fair so well when he was on the verge of panic.

Seeking reassurance that things were all right, he looked over to Ginny's bed, but she was not there. Startled, Harry frantically scrambled up onto his elbow and fumbled around for his glasses. Shoving them on his nose, he stood up, and looked towards the opening of the cave intent on finding his friend in case she was in any trouble. What he saw at the entrance made him pause. Ginny was sat next to one of the trees, head leaning against it looking so despondent that his heart immediately went out to her. He had thought she was awfully quiet at dinner but had not pushed, content for her to talk when she wanted, or needed, to.

Ginny did not react when he sat down beside her. Both stayed silent, gazing out over the dark wood at the base of the hill. The moon, half full, shone brightly in the sky. The trees stood as guards exuding a silent power over the pair of lost souls sat beneath them. Harry pinched a glance at Ginny.

"You're shivering," he stated, noticing how she was wrapped into herself. He got a shrug in response. Shaking his head, he summoned her blanket from the bed and draped it over her shoulders. "You'll not help yourself if you get ill from the cold."

Once again the pair lapsed into a comfortable silence, broken only by the nightly sounds that reached them from the woodland below.

"Why me?" Ginny asked at length. Harry was brought out of his reverie by the question.

"Hm…?" he shook his head a little and looked at her.

"Why was I chosen to come here? What's so special about me?" Harry tilted his head in thought.

"I don't think I can do this Harry," she continued before he could respond. "The spell must have screwed up somewhere along the line. I can't help save the world."

"Weren't you going to do that beforehand?" queried Harry. "I seem to remember you insisting on coming to the Ministry last June."

Ginny made a frustrated noise. "That was different." She sighed. "You know what I mean, don't you? We've been picked for a specific task, but I don't think I can do it."

"You're not expected to do anything, you know." Harry rubbed his chin in thought. "You can get the training, you can live your life until we get back to our time, you can do whatever you want to. But it's up to you what you do after that. The war doesn't have to be yours to fight. Don't worry about what other people think. Do what you want to."

Ginny rested her head back against the tree and said nothing more. That suited Harry just fine. He needed to think a bit more. A lot of what she had said applied to him as well; he realised that but was reluctant to rejoinder with this because it was obvious Ginny was hurting. Instead he sighed and placed one of his hands upon her shoulder.

"You'll not see them for a while but you will see them again," he told her, in reference to her family. "They're only a few hundred years away, that's all."

Ginny looked up at him and grinned slightly. "Because that will fly by in no time at all. I understand." She rolled her eyes and glanced across the landscape.

"Harry, I'm sorry I'm being a pain about this. Its just… nothing like this has happened to me before. Well, there was the diary, but that was me being in the wrong place at the right time and being a silly little girl." She sighed. "This is…"

"You've been specially picked. I understand what you're getting at," Harry finished for her.

There was a pause for a few minutes.

"I don't think you're being a pain, either," he tried to reassure her. "For what its worth, I'm glad you're here." He smiled shyly.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said so quietly he almost missed it.

"I reckon you can do it too. And do it well." And as they sat there, gazing across the slightly lighter sky, Harry thought that though it would be hard, and scary, and the greatest challenge he could possibly ever face, he would do it. He would do it because he must.


	4. The Fun Begins

**Title:** Good Intentions but Strange Situations  
**Author:** Emeric Switch

**Summery: **AU Post OotP. What would you do if you wanted to make sure the world was kept protected in times of extreme need? What would you do if you were stranded far from home with no way back? Would you seize the opportunity, or panic? That is the choice Harry must make if he is to save the world from a disastrous fate. Join Harry and Ginny as they face the weirdest challenge they have ever faced. The question is, will they survive long enough to get around to banishing Voldemort, or will the insanity that is life finish them first?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, settings and situations created by JK Rowling, and anything you recognise is owned by JKR, various publishers and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** And after a year (plus) of not tinkering with this fic, I have remembered it! Ok, I moved out and into University and its only with the summer that I have found that I'm bored. That reflects really badly on me, doesn't it? 'I only will write when bored.' Not the case, uni life is hectic and any writing aspirations had been pushed onto the backburner. Wrote a HP essay though. You can check that out if you want. Link is in my profile. Anyhoo, enough excuses that no one wants to hear. On with Good Intentions! Please review.

* * *

** Chapter 4  
**

The Fun Begins

"Will you give us back our wands?" asked an indignant Ginny for the twentieth time that day. It was getting near sunset on the day after the trip to the fair. Merlin had started up his training of the young wizards, opening up the day by bringing a tonne of water down over the heads of the sleeping duo. The two had spluttered themselves awake to find that the wizened warlock had taken their wands.

Merlin smiled as he answered in the negative to Ginny's question. He was tutoring the pair in Wandless Magic, although to him the practice was simply known as casting Natural Magics. He had explained that anyone using a focus for their ability was either viewed as unable or lazy in these times. Harry and Ginny were rather confused at this sentiment; they had thought that only the greatest of wizards could master Wandless Magic and that a wand was necessary for normal magical folk.

Ginny was fast becoming frustrated with her lack of progress. She was a skilled witch in her own right, and she knew it, but this seemed to be something entirely out of her grasp. Harry was in the same position. He knew he had performed some kinds of Wandless Magic before but he was finding it extremely difficult to try and replicate what he had done in those times. Neither of them were making any progress.

"You are able warlocks," Merlin said peering closely at the disgruntled teenagers. "Learning a new skill will take time and patience, both of which you should have in abundance. Retire for the evening and we shall attempt your magics again tomorrow." The elder man rose to his feet.

"Hang on a minute!" Ginny exclaimed as Merlin made his way to the entrance of the cave. "You've still got our wands."

"And I shall keep them safe until such a time as you have become proficient in the Natural Magics." A sly grin spread across his wizened persona. "An incentive, you may assume it to be. Farewell."

Harry and Ginny scrambled to their feet but by the time they reached the mouth of the cave, Merlin was out of sight.

"How does he move so quickly?" Harry wondered as they made their way back to the fire. A pot with the remains of last nights dinner sat over the heat and Ginny wasted no time in dishing two servings out.

"Healthy living?" suggested the red-head in response. Harry fought the eye roll that he felt coming and accepted his bowl with a nod of thanks.

His companion sat next to him with an annoyed huff. "You know, if we were attacked and killed we wouldn't be able to save the world the way he wants to. I mean, we don't know any way of defending ourselves without our wands! What does he expect us to do?"

"Be resourceful, I suppose," Harry said. "But you are right. If we are going to be separated from our magic for a while, we need an alternative form of defence besides this pathetic knife." Patting his boot, the boy grimaced at the thought of the dangers surrounding them.

Time to change the subject.

"Right, what do we know about Wandless Magic then?" he posed as he spooned a chunk of meat into his mouth.

Ginny paused for a moment to gather her thoughts before summing them up in an eloquent sentence; "Not much."

This time Harry did give in to the need to roll his eyes. Ginny, when annoyed, could be annoying in return. Merlin should not have taken her wand.

"Magic with wands is seen as weak; they are basically crutches, yeah?" Harry began whilst spearing his food. Ginny seemed content to ignore him.

"Anyone can do magic without a wand if they 'focus' enough, apparently." Harry ploughed on. "It's not just limited to powerful wizards."

"And witches."

"We need to summon our magic 'to the fore' and command it to our will."

"He could have phrased it better."

Harry smirked at that comment. Merlin's tongue was something neither of them were used to yet so anything that sounded simple to him probably was lost in the translation. Getting an idea, Harry challenged Ginny.

"How would you have said it then?" Ginny looked at him shrewdly. She could see through him with amazing ease.

"I think the problem is finding our magic. And finding 'the fore.' And the whole commanding thing." Maybe she was not going to be productive, then. Harry sighed and turned back to his food.

"How do we do it with our wands?" the boy asked of her. "We just seem to wave a stick about and say the magic words. How does our magic get from us, through the wand, and into a spell?"

The pair batted around their theories for a while, Ginny making the more outlandish suggestions of the two. Harry was sometimes unsure if she was being serious or not. He could not see their wands possessing them and stealing their magic or, alternatively, being sentient, helpful beings that did everything that was asked of them. Ginny's resemblance to Fred and George was often masked over. Yet it was definitely there. She might not be as flamboyant as the twins but she was just as creative.

Eventually, the two of them made their way to bed.

Harry lay awake for a while pondering their magic dilemma. His mind flashed back to his first year at Hogwarts. He remembered Quirrell incarcerating him without a wand, only with a snap of his fingers. He did not think the stuttering professor was a great or even powerful wizard. Yet he had some control, at least, over Wandless Magic. Maybe it was because Quirrell had Voldemort possessing him at the time.

He eventually drifted off to sleep; the problem was not solved but it could wait until morning.

* * *

Merlin sat before his apprentices. His pipe perched from his lips as he took in their downtrodden expressions. He had started them off with their Wandless Magic again but they seemed to have made no progress since he had last seen them. He understood that such processes could take time to be fruitful. The children had not learned this lesson yet, it seemed. Harry had called them to a halt, saying that they did not understand their instructions and could Merlin please elaborate. Ginny had looked relieved Harry had taken the initiative. The elder wizard realised that Ginny was not a person who asked for further instructions. She would do it with what she was told or she would sulk.

Merlin puffed on his pipe. He was glad that Harry at least was sensible.

Harry normally would not have asked for help either. However, they were getting nowhere with what they had. Finally, he had snapped and, as politely as he could, he told Merlin to be useful or give them their wands back.

At least Merlin had not looked like he was offended by Harry's impudence.

"So," he said. "You are meant to be the protectors of the world one day."

Harry and Ginny continued to watch him as he paused. Merlin took another inhalation before continuing.

"Yet you insist on waving your sticks around to control the Natural Magics. Why do you want to limit yourselves in this way?"

"Because that is the way we've been taught!" exclaimed Ginny. "If you're good at something, stick to it."

"What, young Ginevra, would happen if your wand was broken?" Merlin enquired.

"I'd get a new one," the girl answered, as though talking to a slow person. She was not in a good mood and it showed.

"Where? These times do not cater to your whims as easily as your own, it seems." Ginny was quiet as she absorbed this. "To you, your magics depend on your wand. If it were stolen or broken or even lost, you would be severely limited. To have Natural Magics at your fingertips is a boon to you. I would expect you to put your all behind learning such a feat."

Harry saw the logic in this. However, the why of the lesson was not important at this point.

"Merlin, we don't know how to do what you want us to," he told the man. "We are willing to learn."

Ignoring Ginny's muttered 'speak for yourself,' Harry asked Merlin to explain as simply as he could what they were meant to be doing. The man looked thoughtful and was silent for a time.

"I often find that one should do the act in order to learn something. However, you do not understand the act to do. Most interesting." Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose. Merlin definitely had the same qualities Dumbledore exhibited.

"Yes," said Harry. "We just told you that."

"Well, young ones, we must delve into what Natural Magics are if we want to raise your understanding. Have you never utilised them before?"

"When I was small, I set my mum's knitting on fire," Ginny offered with a vindictive smile. Harry wondered what Mrs. Weasley had done to deserve that.

"Why did you do it?" enquired Merlin.

"Because she was trying to make me help! I don't like knitting and I got annoyed. None of the boys ever had to be subjected to that, or help with the cooking either. Or with any of the _domestic_ stuff. I thought it was unfair." Harry grinned at the image of Mrs. Weasley trying to bond with her only daughter over girly activities only to be rebuffed by a tomboy. He used his hand to cover the smile, though. The way Ginny spat the word 'domestic' out made him a little wary of risking her ire.

Even if an indignant Ginny looked incredibly…

"Harold?" Merlin pulled Harry away from his thoughts. "What about yourself? Have you ever called upon the Natural Magics?"

Harry furrowed his brow, remembering. "I've made my hair regrow. My aunt cut it ridiculously short and I hated it. I worried so much that it grew back in the night."

"Marvellous!" Merlin proclaimed. "You both have an aptitude for it. Young children who do not exhibit signs of rebellious magics often find it harder to control them once they are older. But you both should have less trouble when you finally understand. Well, if as children you could perform it, why can you not now?"

"Little kids perform _accidental_ magic. They don't mean to do it," Ginny said. Once Merlin had been told that 'kids' was another word for young children rather than young goats, he rephrased Ginny's explanation.

"Emotional childish moments can create a small amount of unintentional magics, can they not?"

"Exactly!" Ginny looked slightly confused that Merlin had switched tracks and was agreeing with her.

"Therefore, determined adults must be able to reproduce this and perform larger feats of intended magics."

Ginny opened her mouth to argue but closed it again slowly, showing that she was thinking about something. Harry looked towards Merlin to find the Warlock staring at him. He raised a finger to his lips indicating that Harry should keep quiet and winked. The boy realised that Merlin was waiting for Ginny to warm to the idea through her own merit. She would be more receptive to the idea if she worked it out herself. Harry gaped slightly. Merlin was able to read them both exceedingly well after only a week of knowing them. He did not know whether to be impressed or scared at the thought.

"If we want to recreate what we did when we were younger, wouldn't that mean we would have to angry or scared forever?" Ginny was not yet ready to give up her argument.

"Emotion!" crowed Merlin. "Emotion is what the Natural Magics depend upon. Your desire to perform them, your need to create them. You must _want_ to learn what I am to teach and you must expect that this will not happen immediately. You have the need for a wand too ingrained into you to be able to dismiss the idea in a day."

The man let the duo absorb what he had told them before telling them that it was noon and he was sure they were as hungry as he.

During their dinner, Harry asked Merlin about the protection issue. He smiled at the children and told them he was making sufficient preparations. They would know in a week or two when they could begin that facet of their training.

"What, exactly, are we going to be doing besides Wandless Magic?" Harry asked.

"Whatever we wish too, Harold," replied Merlin. "I needed to get you started on Wandless Magic right away because I cannot abide their, and therefore your, weaknesses. You can learn anything you want to if I can teach it."

The pair looked at him, a tad incredulously.

"You don't have a plan then?" Ginny questioned.

"My dear child, I have never taken on an apprentice before. I have offered advice and provided magics for others yet I have never taken it upon myself to impart my wisdom. I fear I have as much to learn here as you do."

Merlin paused to eat more of his food before continuing.

"I will teach you everything I know if I must. However, my wealth of knowledge is quite extensive. Therefore, I shall leave it up to you to decide what to learn first. You can think the task over and decide what skills are more pertinent to your endeavour rather than what you want to learn because you can."

They all resumed eating, thinking over what was expected of them.

"Merlin," Harry once again enquired. The elder man looked up from his meal. "How are we protected in this cave?"

"The rowan trees guard over you," was the answer he got. Waiting for an elaboration, Harry and Ginny looked at him curiously before realising that the man had finished talking.

Ginny sighed before asking, "yes, but how?"

"I called upon the tree's internal nature. Surely you know about the forces of nature?" Merlin peered at the two.

"Like earthquakes and hurricanes?" Harry said, confused.

"No, no. The magics in every being that responds to nature's call. Warlocks and witches can use their Natural Magics to aid them through life. Some creatures, such as dragons, can as well. But every being has power inside of them that magical folk can utilise."

"Muggles don't have magic though," Harry stated. "Do they?" was added in an undertone to Ginny.

"People either have magic or they don't," Ginny explained to Harry. "Trees don't have magic though so this power must be something different."

After having the children explain to him what Muggles were, Merlin forged on with his explanation. "You are quite right Ginny. Everything has a life force within them. Warlocks have an extra foci that enables them to use these magics. Non-magical people bear a resemblance to a tree, in the broadest of senses." He glanced at the pair who were grinning. "But, I implore you, do not let them hear you mention that fact!"

"So, the trees?" Harry prompted.

"Have your future mentors not mentioned the properties of plants?" Merlin asked of them. Harry thought back to his Herbology lessons. He could not remember Professor Sprout teaching them about trees. He told Merlin so and watched Ginny do the same.

"Pitiful! The power of nature's beings can help a troubled warlock in a time of need. Such as now with the rowans. Each tree type has its own character. The rowan plant has protective and healing qualities. The oak has strength and power etched into it. The yew exudes death and destruction. If you know of these, nature can come to your aid when you ask it to. Your wands should resemble you in some way through this."

He pulled the magical sticks out of a pouch. Harry looked at his longingly.

"Harold, yours is a holly wand. Holly is good for devotion and physical revenge. You have the ability to be focused and determined. This wand will do great things. You will do great things with it." Merlin paused seeing the look on Harry's face. He looked wan after that declaration. The warlock decided to lighten the mood. "It also has 'beauty' within its meanings. My boy, I cannot speak for your appearance but maybe Ginevra can."

Ginny blushed but chuckled along with Merlin. "Maybe you got the wrong wand then, Harry," she teased.

"Oh, shove off," Harry pushed her lightly and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"What did you do to the rowan trees to make them protective?" Harry deflected the attention away from himself.

"I asked them to watch over the cave and guard its inhabitants. The rowans may look demure but they can come to life if necessary." Harry cocked his head in thought.

"Hey Ginny, the Whomping Willow could be a tree like that." He turned to Merlin. "What properties do willows have?"

"Inspiration and love," came the answer. Harry sniggered at the image of the Whomping Willow trying to hug all the students that ventured too close.

"Maybe not then."

* * *

The duo spent another few hours trying to use emotions to power spells. The highlight came when Ginny produced a bit of static out of her hand. She had been getting frustrated with her lack of progress and that had caused sparks to fly. Harry was learning that Ginny did not like not being able to do things.

Merlin had reminded them to think over what they needed to learn. He would think about necessary things as well but he was more interested in hearing their opinions.

He also reminded them that they needed to produce an immortality potion. He had managed to acquire a recipe that had been long forgotten. Harry wondered where he could have found it, and how he could have known of it, if it was lost but he did not question the man.

"We shall need to venture out into the world to find the necessary ingredients," Merlin had told them. The first stages were simple enough; Harry and Ginny even had a few of the most basic supplies in their Hogwarts potions kits. However, there were many things on the list that had to be picked at a certain time or were rare items. The pair were shocked to find out the length of time the potion needed to brew for.

"Seven years! Seven _years_ for a single potion," Ginny was incredulous. Harry was more practical.

"Whoever invented this potion must have been the most patient person the world has seen," he said. "Imagine making a mistake in year six!"

"Quite right, Harold," Merlin jovially joined the conversation. "We shall have to be careful not to do that very thing."

Ginny groaned.

As the evening wound to a close, the pair passed the time playing some very intense games of exploding snap. It was with great relief that Harry and Ginny flopped onto their beds after a very challenging day.


	5. Double Double, Cauldron Bubble

**Title:** Good Intentions but Strange Situations  
**Author:** Emeric Switch

**Summery:**AU Post OotP. What would you do if you wanted to make sure the world was kept protected in times of extreme need? What would you do if you were stranded far from home with no way back? Would you seize the opportunity, or panic? That is the choice Harry must make if he is to save the world from a disastrous fate. Join Harry and Ginny as they face the weirdest challenge they have ever faced. The question is, will they survive long enough to get around to banishing Voldemort, or will the insanity that is life finish them first?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, settings and situations created by JK Rowling, and anything you recognise is owned by JKR, various publishers and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **Incredibly sorry but I moved back to uni and into a new house so things have been too hectic (and fun) for me to want to sit in front of a laptop and force poor Harry to do my bidding. Also, we don't have the Internet yet (07/10/07) in the house so whenever this appears is either because the Virgin Media guys have at long last shown up or because I have managed to nab a library PC. But here is instalment numero fiveo of Good Intentions for you to read. Enjoy! Oh, and btw, I am in need of a beta. Not pressingly but it would be nice for a wee bit of constructive criticism. I don't think I want to go and email someone who has advertised because I am incredibly sporadic with my writing. I mean, this was started two years ago and I'm only up to chapter 5! So if anyone doesn't care about that and wants to meddle, feel free to drop me an email. Cheers! And now my rambling is over…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Double Double, Cauldron Bubble

The next day saw Harry and Ginny once again trying to perform Wandless Magic. They were also, once again, failing. The smugness Ginny had exuded the day before had all but vanished; she had not been able to create the meagre sparks she had previously, even when growing annoyed. They took a break before lunch time when Merlin gifted them with their wands and asked them to show him what they could do.

The pair had squared off in a mock duel. The aim of the game was to be creative with the attacks. Harry figured he would have a more extensive knowledge, being a year older than his companion and having researched spells for the Triwizard Tournament but Ginny was a surprise to Harry. Her repertoire of charm spells was exceedingly extensive, surpassing what he knew. Her attitude when doing this task had also changed dramatically. When trying to form Wandless Magic, she was grumpy and in a bad mood. With something she excelled at, Harry knew she was back to normal; Ginny was a fun-loving, easy-going person at heart.

She ended the duel by making Harry flash different colours. His whole body changed from a sky blue to a Slytherin green to a florescent pink. Bursting out laughing, he told her she should get Fred and George to put the spell into a sweet.

"You have a fair knowledge when casting your spells," Merlin had told them. "We shall extend this over the next few years. Be forewarned, there will be much hard work coming from you, my apprentices. There are many more enchantments you will end up knowing. Make no mistake, you have much to learn."

Over lunch, they discussed with Merlin what they wanted to learn.

"You said we would be learning how to shape-shift. What do you mean exactly?" Ginny asked the man. The children had talked about what Merlin could have meant by that when they had first met him; they had suggested things like Metamorphism and becoming an Animagus.

"The art of shifting shapes," Merlin shifted into a more comfortable position. "When you take the potion to halt time, your bodies shall not age the way they should. You need to be able to mask this or be accused of treachery. Your entire body can morph into whatever you wish of it. You must comprehend, though, what you are changing into otherwise the results can be unpleasant."

"Anything?" Harry wondered. "Like animals, too?"

"Indeed, Harold," Merlin said. "I have a partiality for the Hawk, myself."

"But I thought that an Animagus could only become one animal!"

"Animagus, hmmm." Merlin grew a beard and pulled it lightly. Harry and Ginny exchanged patient looks. "To be my apprentices, young ones, you must realise there are no restraints to the Natural Magics. You must let go of your preconceived ideas and embrace my word as truth."

A self-satisfied smile crossed Merlin's face.

"See me as your legend!" The teens sighed in exasperation but laughed along with the elder man at his arrogance.

"Shifting shapes involves changing your body into any comprehensible life form," he explained. "To illustrate, if you do not understand why a mare is a mare; how it moves, how it eats, how it _functions_, you will fail to become the beast."

He paused to let the thought sink in, as well as to resume eating.

"What else have you come up with?"

The topics the duo had come up with that morning, after collaborating their private thoughts from the night before, varied in usefulness. The two had tossed ideas back and forth before grouping them into some semblance of order. Harry had rummaged around in his trunk for a quill and parchment; in a move Hermione would have approved of, they made lists of what they wanted to learn. The categories were as thus: 'fun to know', 'needed but not pressing' and 'our lives depend on it.'

Ginny was the one to come up with the titles.

Harry put their ideas in the appropriate list; Ginny then edited heavily.

They were a good team.

'Our lives depend on it' consisted of Metamorphism/Shape-Shifting, Immortality and combat skills: Muggle and Magical amongst others. 'Needed but not pressing' had the Animagus transformation as the prominent item. It also had lots of arrows and crossings out around it. Harry had been adamant that it was necessary. Ginny had scoffed and refused to have it in the first column.

Harry did not think he would ever stop being surprised at Ginny; where was the girl who squeaked at him instead of saying 'hello?'

'Fun to know' had minor things the pair had always wanted to learn. None of them were remotely important but they figured they had time enough to learn them. In a few (hundred) years.

Merlin talked a bit around each topic before suggesting his own ideas; the power of the elements, the power to heal and calling upon the Natural Forces were the main ones.

The odd group now had a set task to complete.

The training would begin with a vengeance.

* * *

"Have you received much tutelage in the art of potion making, young ones?" Merlin casually asked after they had cleared their lunch things away. Harry privately snorted. Even after five years of learning Potions from Snape, he knew very little. He was astounded that he had managed to get an E on his OWL exam. The constant belittlement Harry received in the Dungeons was not a productive learning environment. The teacher needed to be taught how to teach, in his opinion.

Ginny obviously had similar thoughts as her derisive laugh could not be kept hidden.

"Our teacher was a git." 'That about sums it up,' Harry grinned at his friend. Seeing Merlin did not understand, the boy elaborated.

"He was horrible; biased against anyone who wasn't in his House at school."

Merlin's eyes widened. "There were many of you being taught by the man?"

It took a while before the duo realised that there were no schools in this time period. Hogwarts had not been built; evidently the Founders did not exist yet. Merlin could not grasp that the children had been taught be several different people rather than be apprenticed to one.

"I see we have a lot more to accomplish than I had realised," he told them. Harry and Ginny wondered why being taught by many was such a problem but they did not voice their thoughts. Instead, they watched as Merlin took items out of a pouch and continued to mumble derogatory comments about their time.

Finally, the old man pulled out a large cauldron. Harry paused as he saw this before realising that there must be an enlargement charm on the bag. The caldron was twice as big as what it had come out of. Harry saw that it was a different kind of cauldron than what the Hogwarts student used in Potions class. He questioned Merlin on this, wondering whether it mattered.

"There is an ingredient or two that needs to be nullified. They would react violently with others without something to stop them. Lead, which needs to be used, has been noted to do this quite efficiently."

After some questioning, it was discovered that Pewter was a material that did not react with most Potion ingredients. Harry supposed that was why it was used in Hogwarts; if the students followed the instructions properly, there would be no accidents. However, if someone had not realised a certain thing reacted with the cauldron, the effects could be bad. 'Funny,' Harry thought, 'that Snape had never mentioned anything about cauldron properties.'

"We shall be beginning your draught presently," Merlin said. "Whilst you prepare the ingredients, talk to me about their properties."

Resigned, the pair started their task. Harry amazed himself by talking at length about Knotgrass. He had no idea he knew that much about the plant. He supposed that with Merlin's probing questions he was able to remember more.

It was a fairly enjoyable experience being quizzed on Potions by a nice person. Merlin was proving to be a competent teacher even if his students could not understand him half the time. Harry was pleased at the amount they knew they had learned. Being taught by Merlin helped the duo realise that they could become adept at Potions if they wanted to.

After chopping and dicing, stirring and simmering for over an hour, the potion was relegated to the back of the cave. The mixture was a murky brown colour that reminded Harry of the Polyjuice sludge he had once drank.

"This potion is your top priority," the elder man. "It need not be said; however it bears an important point. Without this, you will not survive long enough to be of any use to the world. You will never again see your family and friends. Anything less than perfection is not an option. If any harm were to befall this mixture, you will be lost." Merlin paused to make sure the children knew he was serious.

"Of course, you could begin again. However, many of the ingredients are rare; they are very difficult to come across. Remember these things."

Harry and Ginny did see the enormity of that cauldron. Harry silently cursed Snape for leaving them woefully unprepared for such a lengthy project.

"We have enough ingredients to safely begin the potion for the moment. However, we need to plan accordingly for some. I quite imagine that they will be almost impossible to come across; beasts such as dragons are common enough but how to harvest their blood? We have ourselves quite a conundrum," Merlin sighed. "I also feel we shall have a problem garnering some of the more exotic items. Ginger is only found in India so our quest may have to extend to there."

Ginny giggled slightly. "Ginger, like the stuff we have in our potions kits?" She grinned at Merlin's astounded expression. "Trade increases in the future."

"Evidently," the wizard answered. "What else do you know of these ingredient locations?"

The three spent some time pouring over _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_,_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and other assorted books the two children had in their possession. Harry thought it was a bit like cheating. Most of the things detailed in the books had not been researched yet. However, he did not mention his misgivings. After all, they were trying to survive not gain a prize for being knowledgeable.

Merlin seemed impressed by the wealth of information contained in the books. "Many of the academia minded keeps accounts of what they have discovered," he told the duo. "But, their exploits are mainly extolled through word of mouth. It is a marvellous idea to share your visions through the written word. I have heard tell of great libraries over seas but I have never ventured beyond our own precious land."

The elder wizard looked wistful. "Of course, if details were to be put into a book more people would have to learn the written language!"

Plans were made to search for Fluxweed at the next full moon. It needed to be harvested under the lunar glare for the properties of the plant to be properly imbibed. The problem was that they needed to find a clump of the plant before then. With only a week, Harry was unsure whether they would be able to do so. He was excited though that he and Ginny were to be included in the exploration. Merlin was truly teaching them how to do things for themselves and not coddling them like the adults of their time were wont to do.

The potion did not need the plant immediately but Merlin had decided that the sooner they could gather the relatively easy ingredients, the better. It would free up more time for the harder ones that would be found at the end of a lengthy travel or in a dangerous location. The area they were in was full of the Natural Magics, according to Merlin. This meant that the Fluxweed was able to thrive in this habitat and so had a good chance of being found close by. They would survey the area steadily branching out if they were not successful.

It was not going to be an action packed adventure but the duo were not disheartened. For this first forage, it would be a taste of what was to come, albeit in the form of a plant harvesting, Herbology lesson. The exciting stuff was sure to come later. Merlin's mention of dragons earlier had given Harry goosebumps. He did not think they were too bad, observed from a distance, but to have to get its blood was slightly panic inducing. Just flying against one was bad enough and that was when he had a number of trained Dragon Keepers watching his back. He would take a docile mission any day over something like that whilst he could.

* * *

As the day drew to a close, Merlin eased himself to his feet and looked expectantly at the duo. "Your wands, please," he asked of them. Harry and Ginny looked horrified. They had been hoping Merlin had decided to let them keep their most precious belongings.

"You have to be kidding," said Ginny, desperation etched into her tone.

"How are we supposed to feel safe with no means to protect ourselves?" Harry argued for them.

Merlin glanced at them in askance. "If you rely on your weaknesses, you will not be able to advance in your learning," he said. "In any case, you have adequate protection from the trees. We went through all of this yesterday."

"I'm not relying on a tree to keep me safe." Harry stood his ground. The rowans looked too normal; Harry could not bring himself to believe in their abilities.

"How would _you_ like it if we took away your legs and said you could have them back when you learned to walk?!" Ginny burst out. She stood in front of Merlin, hands on hips and her face a rosy red. Despite having greater experience and knowledge, the old man still took a step backwards at the sight of her.

Harry had to admit he was rather scared of her himself when she was angry. The resemblance to her mother was uncanny when she was mad.

He reflected on what she had said. He had to admit that Merlin had put them in that kind of situation with regards to their magic. Harry grinned at the look on the elder man's face.

"Your 'adequate protection' can go screw itself!" Ginny, evidently, was not finished. "_We_ say what _we_ think 'adequate protection' is and we want something magical or you to teach us how to fight for ourselves."

The girl took a step forward. Merlin matched it in the opposite direction.

"Make no mistake, until we have something substantial, I will not be relinquishing my wand to an old duffer who is obviously a Snitch short of a Quidditch set!"

Harry was thoroughly enjoying the dressing down Merlin was getting. Ginny certainly had a way with words, albeit a rather unconventional one; not quite eloquent but not uneducated either. Very definitely persuasive when coupled with her stance. Harry wondered why he had never noticed this side of her before. Giving himself a proverbial slap to the forehead, he realised that Ginny was not someone he really socialised with, even in the holidays. This summer just gone had been different, a turning point where he had begun to see Ginny as herself and not as 'Ron's little sister'. He had gotten so used to her being around in that last week and a bit that he felt he had to remind himself that Ginny had not been a prominent feature in his life until now.

It gave Harry headaches sometimes, thinking about their situation.

Ginny had become one of his best friends, he realised. Wondering when that had happened, Harry thought that it was strange he had not started wishing he was with Ron or Hermione by now. He had known them properly for far longer than he had Ginny and trusted the both of them with his life. Ginny was something different. He did not have the same background with her as he did with his other two friends. Yet, he had not been lying when he told Ginny a few nights ago that he was glad she was here.

Hermione would be useful. She would be a veritable mine of information about the time period. She would be able to grasp the lessons Merlin was teaching them without any trouble.

Ron was his best mate, his first friend. He was loyal to a fault and would stick by Harry throughout any trial he would face. It would also be easier living with another male.

Harry supposed it did not really matter. Ron and Hermione were not here; Ginny was.

"Harry?" The boy looked up startled. The object of his thoughts stood close to him, a puzzled frown on her face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah… Just thinking," he muttered distractedly. Glancing around the cave, he realised that they were alone once more. "Where's Merlin?"

"You really were out of it," Ginny said with a grin. "He left. Without our wands too!"

"Oh, good."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on, Mr. Cook. Snap out of it. I'm feeling a mite peckish." She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to his feet. Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, he shot her an amused grin.

"And why must I cater to your stomach?"

"Because any food I make tastes like charcoal."

Harry gasped dramatically. They had already been through this topic but he never tired of it. "Molly Weasley's only daughter can't cook. The shame of it!"

Receiving a whack on the shoulder, Harry smiled at the camaraderie they had built up. No, Ginny was not Ron and she was not Hermione but he could live with it.


	6. A Foraging We Will Go

**Title:** Good Intentions but Strange Situations  
**Author:** Emeric Switch

**Summery: **AU Post OotP. What would you do if you wanted to make sure the world was kept protected in times of extreme need? What would you do if you were stranded far from home with no way back? Would you seize the opportunity, or panic? That is the choice Harry must make if he is to save the world from a disastrous fate. Join Harry and Ginny as they face the weirdest challenge they have ever faced. The question is, will they survive long enough to get around to banishing Voldemort, or will the insanity that is life finish them first?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, settings and situations created by JK Rowling, and anything you recognise is owned by JKR, various publishers and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note: **And after seven long months, I have free time once more. Yay! So I gift you, dear readers, with a shiny new chapter. Even better, it's a lot more exciting than the last few I've posted… Well, if you find a bunch of necessary (but rather boring) filler info exciting then this one might be a mite disappointing. But… FIGHT! To those of you who reviewed last time, thank you kindly for your encouragement. Please can more of you let me know what you think. I don't want to sound like a review-hog but I genuinely would like to know what people think of this story. Likes, dislikes, constructive criticism, random ideas. Does my dialogue flow? Are my characters in character? It is a large ambition of mine to be an author one day. It would help if I know whether people like what I'm writing… I'm feeling a bit sheepish right now after that spiel. But yes, onto the chapter. I really hope you enjoy reading it. It was quite fun to write! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A Foraging We Will Go

Harry and Ginny stood at the mouth of their cave. It was the night of the full moon and the time for them to harvest Fluxweed was upon them. Earlier in the week, they had surveyed the woods and found several patches that were likely candidates. The pair was looking forward to a bit of excitement even if it was as mundane as a Herbology lesson. Merlin had continued to focus on Wandless Magic and the teens were looking for a bit of variety, especially because neither of them could do much of anything in that area.

Looking down at the expanse of woodland below them, Harry felt a prickle travel up his spine. The woods were smaller than the Forbidden Forest on Hogwarts' grounds but still as magical by far. It gave off a vibe that Harry realised was similar to Hogwarts; he had just never felt it before. Wondering why that was, he scanned the ground for any sign of Merlin. The old man had not appeared yet and the moon was steadily coming into view. Harry sighed and looked at his wrist, where his broken watch still sat from habit. One of the main problems with the olden days, it had been discovered, was the lack of punctuality. Or any concept of it. After all, it was very hard to be punctual when there was no precise measure of time to be on time to.

The witch and wizards had located several likely patches of Fluxweed. It was hard to distinguish this plant from the commonplace herbs that grew wild along the forest floor. Harry and Ginny were no great shakes at Herbology, despite Harry being able to get Exceeds Expectation in the subject. So when wandering around on their own, they had not had Merlin to ask for confirmation. The flower that made the plant so unique would only blossom at the full moon, when it would be easily distinguished from the rest. Harry supposed it did not matter. Their task was to collect as much of the plant as they could manage. If that meant they were wandering around from bush to bush all night then so be it. This potion was far too important not to put the effort into making.

When the older man finally appeared, it was the precise moment the full moon emerged from behind the clouds.

"Well," he said, studying the land. "Have you all you need for this task?"

The teens nodded. Their waist pouches were stocked with their Dragon Hide gloves and other Herbology equipment, their knives were strapped to the inside of their boots and their wands were already in their hands. Ginny even had her _Herb and Fungi_ book with them.

"Then let us away."

The group made their way down the slope and into the collection of trees. Merlin had decided that they should split up, he alone and Harry and Ginny together. When they parted, Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"We could have started before he got to us, rather than waiting," he said with a shake of the head.

"Leave him be, Harry," Ginny said with her head buried in the book. "He said he hasn't been a teacher before. He just wants to be in control of his class." She grinned at her companion.

Harry grunted, not wanting to agree. The fact was Merlin was a decent teacher, able to prompt ability from his students. Not brilliant but not Snape-like either. But when he wanted to explain something he did it in a very convoluted way that Harry and Ginny found difficult to comprehend. He also needed to be the 'Master' to his apprentices, like tonight were they had to wait until he showed up to do anything. Harry hoped Merlin would settle down comfortably into his new role eventually.

The woodland shifted in the breeze that swirled around them. It was a calm night. The pair had little trouble finding their way from one plant cluster to the next by the light from the moon. They had managed to harvest a fair amount of the weed but had also found that some of the areas they had marked were not what they were looking for.

Harry and Ginny steadily wandered further into the woods, looking for their plant.

It was around midnight when an expedition to gather ingredients turned sour. Harry had stopped to harvest some Fluxweed. Whilst he was doing this, Ginny had wandered further on in search of some more. Harry had gone to look for her after completing his task but she was nowhere to be seen.

That was half an hour ago.

Harry was getting worried. Ginny should have known not to go too far from where Harry was. To make it worse, they had no way of contacting each other or Merlin; and as he frantically searched for Ginny, Harry disoriented himself. He did not have a clear image of where the cave was.

So, he was lost, Ginny was lost and Merlin was lost. Fantastic.

Harry continued wandering forward, or what he hoped was forward. He kept on picking the Fluxweed when he saw it. And his worry steadily grew.

* * *

An indeterminate amount of time later, Harry was taking a breather. The moon was shining brightly overhead; few clouds marred its ray. From his spot on the ground, he could see the night sky through a gap in the tree canopy. But he was not enjoying the silvery glow and the calm of the night. He wanted Ginny back. He missed her offbeat comments and aura of fun, but mostly he wanted her safe by his side.

Even if he was angry at her for getting lost.

He would tell her what-for and then he would never let her out of his sight again.

And she would undoubtedly get that very attractive indignant look on her face.

Before Harry could properly think through what direction his thoughts were going in, he was jolted from his reverie by a gruff voice. It was close by, drifting closer in the gentle breeze. Harry got to his feet and, as silently as he could, he followed the noise. He could ask whoever the voice belonged to if he had seen Ginny; but he would check for any dangers first.

What Harry found as he peered into the clearing sent a chill down his spine and put a lump in his throat. Ginny was tied to a tree. Her face was bruised and scratched and her mouth was gagged. Her tunic was torn and muddy, in a way that made Harry's blood boil. Looking to the other side of the clearing he saw two men sat together, heads bent in hushed conversation. One of the men was developing a black eye and had a bloodied lip; the other had no discernable injuries. That was until he stood up. It was in a hunched, limping sort of way. Harry eyes widened; low blow! Ginny definitely was not someone to get on your bad side.

Harry filed this information away for a later date.

Right now though, Ginny was in trouble. Any ire he felt directed towards her had dissipated in a flash. The men were advancing on Ginny. Harry hung back, waiting to get a good line of sight on the both of them so he could stun them.

"Do you here that, girl," the black-eyed man said. "You heathens are going to hang! Foul beasts."

The other man laughed; a gritty sound full of malice. "Not without us having some fun first." He roughly grabbed Ginny's clothes and pulled her towards him. Harry could see the rope surrounding her small frame dig into her arms as they fought to get free of the bonds. He felt rage burn through his veins. Abandoning any thought of magic or subtlety, Harry rushed to Ginny's rescue, barrelling into the man that had grabbed her.

The man let out a surprised growl as he was forced to the ground. Harry quickly scrambled up and placed a few hard kicks into the man's stomach before he was wrestled down by the other attacker. Harry's nose exploded with pain as a fist connected with it. His head slammed into the ground. He saw the man take another swing at him through the pain and he thrust his foot out in the man's direction. His leg jarred as it hit the stomach of his enemy sending him reeling backwards. Harry forced himself upwards, just to see the other man descending on him. He fumbled around his belt for his wand but could not find it. He frantically glanced around, seeing it on the floor near where he had originally been hiding. As quickly as he could, Harry bounded to his feet and made a dash towards it.

But he was roughly grabbed by the hair from behind and yanked down to the ground. Stretching out, Harry's fingers inched towards the piece of wood. Rolling it towards him, he grabbed it and shoved it down his boot just before a fist collided with the back of his head and all he saw was blackness.

* * *

Harry groggily lifted his head. It throbbed with pain and he felt a warm, liquid trickle running down from his right temple. His nose was sending spasms of pain through his face and his vision was blurry, despite his glasses still being on his face. To his left, he could make out a red blur.

"Harry," the blur whispered. "Are you awake?"

The boy let his head drop. "Yeah," he croaked in reply. His eyes drooped. The voice sounded nice.

"Harry!" The next whisper was harsh. His head jerked back up, eliciting a groan to escape his mouth. His head felt like it was going to explode.

"Listen Harry, you have to stay awake. That git clobbered you a good few times around your head. You might have a concussion or something." Harry's head drooped once again.

"Harry!" There was a note of urgency in the voice now. "Fred fell off his broom years ago and landed on his head. Mum was beside herself, wouldn't let him pass out or anything. Head injuries are tricky, she said. And you know my mum, she knows these things. Come on, Harry. Stay awake, please!" Harry renewed his efforts to stay awake for the nice voice. Come to think of it, it sounded a bit like Ginny.

Ginny. In trouble. Tied to a tree. Being harmed by those men.

"Ginny," he groaned. "Got to…" He struggled to get up but found he was strapped down. "Save…" The bonds were tightening as he struggled; his panic about being tied up had sunk into his damaged head. "Ginny."

He heard a snort from his left.

"You aren't going to be doing much in that condition."

Harry was steadily becoming more lucid and aware of his position. Along with the injuries to his head, his midsection ached. He supposed he had been kicked by the brutes whilst he had been unconscious. There were thick ropes wrapped around his torso, tightly pinning his arms to his sides and strapping him to the tree.

And Ginny was to his left. In the same position.

"Ah," summed their predicament up.

After a few minutes of struggling, Harry remembered something. "Ginny, where's your gag?"

She barked a laugh, "What, sick of me already, Harry?"

He shook his head, sending more pain shooting from his temple. "I just wondered how you managed to get out of that."

"They took it out. Said they had knocked you out quick enough that such a plan could happen again," Ginny said, sighing. "They wanted me to act the damsel in distress, screaming for her rescue."

Harry grimaced, but with a secret smile. Ginny really did pull off the indignant look.

"So of course I kept quiet. I wasn't going to lead Merlin into this too!"

"Where are they now?"

"They went off to hunt for Merlin themselves," Ginny growled. "Not before giving me a good walloping, mind."

"What?" Harry yelped. "Are you hurt? What have they done to you?"

"I'm fine, Harry," came the reply in a monotone. "I'm more worried about you."

They lapsed into silence as they pondered their situation.

"Why have they gone for us?" Harry asked. "They mentioned heathens…"

"Magic," Ginny said. "It is a sin or something to do magic."

"But how do they know we are magic?"

"They're after Merlin most of all, I think," replied Ginny. "They picked us off as easy targets, knowing we were associated with him."

Harry groaned.

"Where's your wand?" he asked.

"In my boot." His companion sighed. "I knew I was done for, so I shoved it somewhere safe so I wouldn't lose it."

"Yeah, so is mine. Have you tried Wandless Magic?"

Ginny shook her head. "Its ruddy useless!" She snarled. "I'm stuck here fearing for my life and yours and I can't produce even a spark!"

Harry tried, and tried again, and again, but he had the same problem. "Maybe it's because we've been in worse situations. We know life-threatening and this isn't it!" He joked wearily. His head dropped towards his chin, pain and tiredness creeping up onto him.

"Harry, stay awake!" Ginny said, desperation entering her voice. "Come on, we've got to keep trying. Bring your magic to the fore."

The pair tried again to produce anything that could help them escape. They worked at it, attempting to do what Merlin had told them in each of their lessons. However, it was just as futile now as it was then.

They abruptly stopped when the two men re-entered the clearing. They were empty handed, no Merlin in sight.

"Then they will tell us where he is hiding!" snarled the black-eyed man, gesturing towards Harry and Ginny. They had obviously been arguing on the way back. Making their way over to the teens, the limping man grabbed Harry's neck with one of his hands. Harry gasped as his head thumped the tree and a light flashed behind his closed eyelids. The voices sounded very far off; he could hear Ginny half yelling, half pleading with their captors to leave him alone.

Then he heard her scream. Pure terror.

Harry's head was once again free as his attacker was forced away from him. A feral growl ripped through the air and the bandits screams joined with Ginny's. Harry desperately looked around the clearing; his eyes back in focus, adrenalin coursing through him. What he saw terrified him.

A werewolf.

The huge, hulking animal was mauling the once black-eyed bandit. Any noise he had been making had abated; he was dead. The other had shrunk back in terror; a huge bloody gash across his stomach stopped him from fleeing. The wolf turned back to him and advances. Tearing his eyes away from the scene, Harry focused on Ginny. She was pale, shaking in horror as she watched the werewolf stalk its prey. He needed to break out of his ropes so he could get Ginny out of hers. Alternately, he switched from trying to reach his boot to get his wand and performing some feat of Wandless Magic.

He glanced up when there was an eerie silence. The wolf had finished with its main course and was heading towards them. More specifically, towards Ginny.

Harry felt a surge run through him. Fear that Ginny was going to become the werewolf's next victim coursed through him, anger that she was the target and not him, annoyance at Merlin for getting them into this situation. There was a flash and suddenly Harry was free.

Without trying to decipher what had happened, he stood as quickly as he could. Grabbing onto the tree to abate the wooziness he felt spread over him, Harry reached down into his boot and retrieved his wand. Casting the _Impedimenta_ spell at the beast, he halted its progress towards his friend. Harry then severed Ginny's bonds and urged her to her feet.

"Quickly, run," he cried as she staggered to her feet. But luck was not with him, it seemed. Harry stumbled as they tried to escape the wolf's rage. His head injury and blood loss made him feel faint; he staggered and fell to the ground.

"Go!" He shouted at Ginny, who had stopped and come back to him. "Get away!"

"Not without you," she said, tremulously. She bent down to heave Harry to his feet, but suddenly she was gone with a scream. The spell had worn off the werewolf and it had pounced at Ginny.

Harry levered himself up, groping the ground for his wand. Ginny was in battle with the wolf; she was firing off spells but failing to get much of an advantage over the beast. Harry's attack earlier had sent it into a fury; its yellow eyes glinted with malice, saliva flew from its mouth as it howled.

With a blow from its paws, the towering animal had knocked Ginny's wand from her hand. The claws had gouged deep scratches into her arm which were now bleeding copiously. Undeterred, Ginny felt around her for a weapon, any weapon. Her hands found her Herbology book, which the bandits had casually discarded on the forest floor. She whacked the werewolf about the head with the book, over and over, until she was back on her feet and able to reach her wand. The momentary lull in which the attack on the beast had stopped was enough for it to lunge once more at Ginny. Harry tried to get a shot on the animal but was wary of hitting Ginny instead. Whilst he was sure he would be forgiven if he knocked her out with good intentions, he did not want to leave her vulnerable to the beast that was currently on top of her.

So Harry joined the skirmish.

Harry knocked the wolf off course propelling into it and forcing it away. The wolf was incredibly strong though; it in turn pushed Harry to the ground stunning him again as his head was jolted. Its lethal claw swooped down to deal a deathly blow to the boy but it encountered Ginny's Herbology book. She used the battered tome to parry the attack. The werewolf lunged its head down to tear into Ginny but once again met her shield. The parchment shredded easily in the beast's mouth, the sharp teeth destroying the book with a few bites. It was all the distraction Harry needed.

Recalling the rush of emotions that ran through him earlier, he pushed his hands out towards the hulking werewolf. A bright blast, silvery and pulsing with magic rushed towards it. The beast was forced backwards through the air and smacked against a tree. There was a loud crunching noise. The wolf fell on the ground and twitched a few times. Then all was still.

Harry grabbed Ginny's arm and roughly dragged her along with him. She seemed to be in a state of shock, just staring at the animal that had nearly killed her.

"Come on, run," he hissed at her. "I don't want to see whether it gets back up or not. Move it!" The pair ran as fast as they could towards higher ground. Finally, after a trying experience made worse with their numerous injuries, they made it to their cave and collapsed onto their beds.

"Just a simple forage in the woods," muttered Harry, wearily closing his eyes. "Yeah, right."


	7. The Eye of the Storm

**Title:** Good Intentions but Strange Situations  
**Author:** Emeric Switch

**Summery: **AU Post OotP. What would you do if you wanted to make sure the world was kept protected in times of extreme need? What would you do if you were stranded far from home with no way back? Would you seize the opportunity, or panic? That is the choice Harry must make if he is to save the world from a disastrous fate. Join Harry and Ginny as they face the weirdest challenge they have ever faced. The question is, will they survive long enough to get around to banishing Voldemort, or will the insanity that is life finish them first?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, settings and situations created by JK Rowling, and anything you recognise is owned by JKR, various publishers and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** I've graduated! No more dissertation, no more geography! Except for the minor exception being when I recommence study next year as I'm doing a masters. Hmmm… Free time seems lacking. Right, dear readers, I'm promising nothing update wise because I feel that I let you all down by saying I've started something (which is true) but don't get a chance to work on it at all for months. So, I hope you enjoy what I post albeit in a stilted fashion. But for now, I'll leave you to read. Emeric Switch BSc, signing off. *Grin*

**

* * *

~C****hapter 7 ~**

The Eye of the Storm

A silvery beam of moonlight flitted between the gently swaying leaves and lit up the cave with its soft glow. Harry lay awake on his bedding watching the patterns it made. His head throbbed and his ribs ached but that was not what troubled him most. He was scared, for himself and for his companion. Ginny was asleep on the other side of the fire. Harry wanted her to be safe. He would protect her.

After the two of them had briefly rested from their harrowing fight and subsequent flight, they had seen to their wounds. Ginny had two huge gashes running down her right arm. Harry was incredibly worried at the amount of blood she had lost. He had shredded one of Dudley's old shirts and bandaged it up as best he could. Her face was battered and bruised, one of her eyes swollen shut. Harry had escaped with a gash at his temple and a few bruised ribs. He was far more concerned about Ginny's injuries than his own.

Neither had been able to sleep for a while.

Ginny had eventually drifted off into the land of dreams. Harry, however, would not succumb to the temptation. He was battling with his heavy eyelids, aware that the forest surrounding their hideaway potentially had more magical beasts in it than a solitary werewolf. He did not feel safe in this cave any more. Anything could come in and ravage them as they slept unaware.

Harry focused on the dull throb of his head. Concentrate on the pain and the mind would not sleep.

It was some time later that Harry was startled out of his stupor. He had been counting the leaf shadows when Ginny started murmuring in her sleep. It was quiet at first. Harry stopped what he was doing and watched her, anxious for her. When the words became more frantic, he went and knelt by her side.

"Ginny," he whispered, shaking her shoulder. "It's only a dream."

The girl continued to whimper, tossing and turning in a futile effort to escape her nightmare. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open. She bolted upright, gasping for air.

Harry jerked his hand back, startled. "Are you okay?"

Ginny turned to look at him, her eyes wild. She visibly sagged when she saw Harry and tried to regain control of her breathing. She mutely shook her head in answer to his question. The pair sat, side by side, as Ginny fought to keep her composure. Harry was, therefore, quite surprised when Ginny suddenly sank against him and started crying.

"I want to go home," she said, her voice wobbling. She gripped Harry's tunic and sobbed into it. "I just want to go home."

The boy sighed. His awkwardness with crying girls was still a problem. He did not know what to say to make things better. But down looking at the disconsolate girl, he had to suck it up and just be there for her. His heart ached for her.

He wrapped an arm around his friend and hugged her close. Nothing was going to hurt his Ginny again.

* * *

Harry woke up as the sunlight danced over his face. He went to roll off his bed but paused as him arm was stuck under something. He glanced down and found that Ginny was curled next to him, using his arm as a pillow. She looked peaceful. A far contrast than how she was before she went to sleep. After the werewolf had attacked them.

The werewolf.

Harry sat up, panicked. They could have been attacked while he had given in to the lure of sleep. Stupid, stupid.

He need not have worried. The cave was just as they had left it, those few hours ago. It seemed like a lifetime.

Ginny let out a squawk as her head fell, Harry's arm yanked away. She grimaced as she opened her eyes.

"What'cha do that for?" she slurred. "Was comfy."

Harry looked down at her, concerned as to her physical state. His abrupt movement had probably not done any favours to Ginny's condition. She had pulled her good arm over her eyes and had curled away from the bright light emanating from the mouth of the cave. To a casual observer, she may have looked as though she was trying to get five more minutes sleep.

To him, it was obvious she was in pain.

"Ginny," Harry said as he lay a hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Like death," she replied. She made a vague shooing motion. "Leave me to wallow."

Harry shook his head and made his way to their supplies at the back of the cave. Rummaging around, he found a potions book that contained the recipe for the headache potion. He felt as though he needed some. He was fairly sure Ginny would too once she was more cognizant. It was lucky that the ingredients were all included in their potions kits and that the mixture was simple to make. Harry's head felt like it wanted to split in two.

The only problem was that he needed water as the base of the potion. Harry looked in the water pot. The water within it was dark brown, stained with their blood. The boy paused at the cave entrance and glanced back at Ginny. He did not want to leave her vulnerable.

He also did not want to walk into the woods that had nearly killed the pair of them.

Screwing up his courage, Harry stepped outside. He would only be gone a few minutes.

* * *

When Harry returned to the cave, Ginny was still lying prone on her bedding. It did not seem as though she had moved.

Harry quickly followed the recipe in his book and positioned the potion over the fire. Turning around, he froze. There was a figure silhouetted at the mouth of the cave.

"What has happened to you?" It said.

Harry sagged in relief. Merlin.

"A werewolf," he responded, curtly. "And bandits." He moved to where their clothes were stashed and pulled out his other tunic. They had not changed from the night before; their robes were torn and covered in blood. His hair was matted with it too.

Harry grimaced as he tried to remove his clothes. His midsection was stiff and pains lanced through it when he bent over. Merlin moved to help and gasped when he saw the mottled colours splayed out over Harry's chest.

"Foolish boy," he scolded, though not unkindly. "Do not move. Let me heal you."

The elder wizard positioned his hands over Harry, hovering over the bruises. Magic surged through them and onto Harry. It was a curious feeling, tingling yet soft. Almost immediately, the patient felt the constriction surrounding him fade away. He sighed in relief.

"You should help Ginny," he told the man. "She was hurt badly."

Harry monitored the headache potion as Merlin tended to Ginny. The wizard's face pinched when he saw hers and he had a hollow look in his eyes when he uncovered the gashes. Ginny was still unconscious as he treated her.

She soon woke up though, and she and Harry drank a dose of the potion. Ginny sat staring at the two pale scars on her arm as it sat within a makeshift sling. Her eye was still slightly swollen but the purple bruises that had coloured her face were almost faded into non-existence, like the ones on Harry's chest.

"I must apologise, dear children," Merlin said. They were sat around the fire, clutching bowls of food. No one was eating though. Harry felt too nauseous. "I could only do so much to heal you. A body must heal naturally; I merely took away what I could."

"They were after you, you know," Ginny said to their mentor, her voice flat and dull. "Those bandits."

Merlin grimaced and bowed his head. "I do indeed know, Ginevra." He spoke in a low, weary tone. "If one can alter the natural Magics of the world, it is a crime against the kingdom. I see now that merely equipping you with a blade was not enough."

The three sat in silence for a long moment before Merlin stood up and started to pace.

"Our Magics once were unshackled, children. Wizards were able to alter their flow and bend them to their will freely. It was a magical time." The elder man gave a wistful smile. "However, the common folk began to revolt against it. They were forced to put hard work into their livelihoods whilst warlocks, to them, could do as they pleased. It irked them; and they questioned our King's word on the sanctity of the Magics. It was perhaps unfortunate that Uther had started to have these feelings too. Magicians were causing more trouble than he was comfortable with and his attempts at ensnaring the beau of his choice through magical means were not working either. In the end, all manipulation of the Natural Magics was outlawed."

Merlin stopped walking about the cave and turned to face the duo. "Before he did this though, he chanced one more magical feat. Uther asked a close friend to change his appearance to that of his beau's husband. He stole into their stronghold and that night, Uther conceived a child by her. It is my hope that when the child takes the place of the father as king, Magics will once again be free to be used.

"But until King Arthur comes to power, there will always be a danger to you, to us."

Ginny's mouth fell open. "All that actually happened?" she asked, shocked. "I thought it was just a bedtime story."

Harry watched as her face grew more outraged. "You, Merlin!" she shouted at him. "It was you that allowed Uther to rape Igraine!"

The old man recoiled. "Ah, you did say I was a legend, did you not. I suppose you know more about me than I would like," he said. "I hope you realise that I am deeply regretful of this deed."

"So you know Uther then?" Harry asked, jumping in to deter Ginny's anger. "He knows where you live and can come after you?"

"Unfortunately for Uther, and fortunately for us, I travelled to Camelot to meet with him. He knows not of where I am from or even my true appearance. But he knows I am indeed a wizard and he has put a bounty on my head." Merlin answered the question and turned to Ginny. "Ginevra, I only consented to Uther's wishes for the good of our Magics. If he had seen that they were not the work of evil beings and listened to my words and not those of the common folk, casting Magics would not be the crime it is. Alas, my plan did not work as intended and reinforced Uther's belief that they should be outlawed lest anyone discover that he had done this deed."

"Yes, well, good job with that Merlin," said Ginny, sarcastically. "It worked a treat." She abruptly stood and stormed out of the cave.

Harry made to follow her but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Would you attempt to make her see reason, Harold?" Merlin asked. The man looked older by far than his appearance suggested.

Harry paused, thinking it over. "What has happened to Igraine?"

Merlin gave him a rueful smile as he released him. "She is now married to Uther."

Harry left the cave with his mind reeling.

* * *

Harry caught up to Ginny with no trouble and walked beside her in silence. They were heading in the direction of Knighton, whether to restock their supplies or to be somewhere other than the woods was a mystery to Harry; Ginny was storming forward at a brisk pace. He was grateful for the silence. Harry was busy digesting what Merlin had told them about the social situation of this time. The outcome of Uther and Merlin's machinations was incomprehensible to him.

It was when the pair were about halfway to their destination that Ginny sighed and started talking.

"When I was younger, I had my dad tell me bedtime stories. I loved listening to him and imagined I was there, being the hero and saving everyone. I started questioning them though; dad made them child-friendly and I wanted to know the truth." Ginny gave Harry a grin, which he returned. "I wanted to know what had really happened to the dragon that had been 'defeated'; I wanted to know what happened to the Boy-Who-Lived after he beat You-Know-Who."

"About me?" Harry asked in surprise. "I was a bedtime story?"

Ginny laughed. "Of course, you were my favourite. You were actually _real_ and I worked out your age and knew you'd be going to Hogwarts with me and I was so excited!" She rolled her eyes and snorted self-deprecatingly before apologising for the spiel. "You were what made me want to search for the truth in other tales."

Harry was flummoxed. "Why?"

"Because I listened to Ron when he moaned about your relatives, I read his letter to mum when he said you weren't expecting Christmas presents, I overheard Fred and George talking about how they had pulled bars off your bedroom window. That wasn't the fluffy story of a hero; that was horrifyingly _real_. But when you saved me from the Chamber, I knew for sure I had to know the truth. Those fancy stories needed to be dissected because I had witnessed a heroic act. And you were covered in muck, injured and tired. How could a hero be a _real_ person? I reckoned those other stories had to have revolved around a proper event." Ginny paused to catch her breath and they descended into silence once more.

"I'm not sure I believed what I had discovered wholly," she at last said. "I found out the timeline of King Arthur's stories and because I was older, I understood the implications of what Uther had done. But I just didn't connect the story to the legendary Merlin and realise that these things would _actually_ have happened."

"So you know that Igraine is now the queen?"

"Yeah, I know the story," Ginny confessed. "I think I'm more annoyed with myself for forgetting it, Harry. I can't picture our Merlin as being that kind of bastard."

Harry's eyes widened at Ginny's use of language but he nodded his agreement. "He's definitely a Dumbledoreish kind of person," he said. "But Dumbledore was the one who left me with the Dursleys, which in turn led me to live in a cupboard for ten years. Its one of those 'greater good' situations."

"You lived in a cupboard?" Ginny asked, her expression stony. "You can forget You-Know-Who, I'm going to kill Dumbledore!"

Harry's laugh subsided quickly when he realised she was serious. "It's in the past now. There's nothing I can do about it."

"But you're forgetting, Harry, that it's in _our_ future! It can be changed."

"Not for me. For the other Harry, maybe, but I'll still know."

The duo lapsed once more into silence as they continued their way to the town.

* * *

Knighton was bustling with activity when Harry and Ginny approached it. The sun shone brightly above the town. The teens wandered among the stalls picking up necessities to save a future trip. They garnered a few strange looks; Harry quickly realised that signs of their fight still showed on his face. He knew Ginny looked a bit worse for wear and he had been abused much more about the head than she. At one stall the vendor, a jolly woman who reminded Harry a great deal of Mrs. Weasley, enquired after their injuries.

"Has there been trouble in the area, dears?" she asked, wanting news of the land. Harry obliged her with a brief recap of their fight with the bandits. Other vendors were inconspicuously listening in; no one wanted to be caught up in any rough dealings.

"But they are both dead now," Ginny added. "A wolf came by and tore them to pieces." The townsfolk obliged the story a shudder.

"How did you escape from the beast?" One local wanted to know.

"Harry… Erm, Harold, here, killed it when it pounced on me." Ginny continued. Harry shifted nervously, hoping no one would want further details. Fortunately, the crowd were to busy slapping his back and cheering his boldness to ask after the actual deed. Ginny decided to have a bit of fun and embellished Harry's acts of heroism, gesturing to her bandaged arm. By the end of the tale, his face was red as he bid the group farewell. Some of the younger girls were looking after him with blatant curiosity.

As soon as they were out of earshot of the excited chatter, Ginny burst out in laughter.

"Well, that's cheered me up!" She said joyfully. Harry gave her a gentle shove in admonishment.

"I'm glad one of us had fun," he mumbled.

The busy afternoon subsided into a peaceful evening. The sky inched from a brilliant blue into a mottled orange sunset. The duo meandered in the direction of their cave, beginning to make their way home for the night. The day had been a calm contrast to the excitement of the night before; the story telling of the fight had been the highlight. But as they walked by a farmstead on the outskirts of the town, Harry and Ginny heard a bang followed by yelling.

"You blithering idiot!" A harsh voice rendered the air. "Get back here, you scoundrel. I will raise my fist to you, for sure!" Out of a barn at the rear came tearing a young boy; not any young boy, but Richard the lad Harry had caught stealing. The man, the stable master fearfully mentioned in the jail block, was gaining ground on him. Hooked through his belt was a whip which he was currently extracting. He brandished it as he ran yelling the things he would do with it.

Harry had watched enough. "Hey!" he yelled at the man. "Leave the kid alone!"

The stableman paid Harry a brief glare and continued on after the boy. "He deserves everything he has coming to him, the wretch," he growled, more directed towards the scarpering child than to the duo but the lad had disappeared.

"Blast it!" the man yelled. "Blast it all!" He laid his hands upon his knees, panting after the excursion. The whip trailed along the floor gathering dust. Harry and Ginny peered after Richard but could see no sign of hm. The boy had escaped into the bushes that skirted the property.

"And what of your interest in that fool?" The stable master had approached the interfering pair with his hands on his hips. The stance was not unlike Mrs Weasley's but a lot more menacing was the air of the man behind it. "What right have you to dictate my discipline?"

"You were going to hurt him!" Ginny exclaimed.

"So?" said the man rhetorically. "He needs a world of pain if he cannot remember that my horses must remain alive and well."

"Whatever he may have done, he does not deserve to be whipped," Harry retorted, squaring his shoulders towards the accuser. "So punish him if you must but not with violence."

The hulking man barked a cruel laugh. "And a runt like you is going to stop me, I suppose?" he questioned. "Begone young man, for you are as much of a fool as he!" With those words, he put a meaty hand upon Harry's head and pushed. The boy landed on his rear and looked up to the man walking away. Ginny helped him to his feet.

"Never mind," she sympathised looking after the retreating man. "At least he didn't get poor Richard."

Besides Harry's damaged pride, nothing was hurt in the encounter. Harry and Ginny continued on their way back to the cave not noticing the eyes in the bushes that watched them, nor the boy himself who followed them home.


	8. News from the Outside World

**Title:** Good Intentions but Strange Situations  
**Author:** Emeric Switch

**Summery: **AU Post OotP. What would you do if you wanted to make sure the world was kept protected in times of extreme need? What would you do if you were stranded far from home with no way back? Would you seize the opportunity, or panic? That is the choice Harry must make if he is to save the world from a disastrous fate. Join Harry and Ginny as they face the weirdest challenge they have ever faced. The question is, will they survive long enough to get around to banishing Voldemort, or will the insanity that is life finish them first?

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters, settings and situations created by JK Rowling, and anything you recognise is owned by JKR, various publishers and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** I love having free time! Please review

* * *

**~C****hapter 8 ~**

News from the Outside World

"Parry!" yelled Merlin as he strode around Harry and Ginny. The pair held swords; thin, double bladed and sharp at the tip. After their near-death experience with the Werewolf and the previous worry about being left wandless as a magical incentive, the teens had asked Merlin to teach them how to fight. The next morning he had approached the cave carrying two deadly looking weapons and proceeded to instruct Harry originally and then Ginny how to hold them and some basic moves. Ginny had managed to convince the man that she should not be left out of certain things just because she was female. That had been a month ago and the pair was proving to be rather adept at the basics. Merlin had admitted that his knowledge was lacking in this area of life; he knew enough to get by but if they wanted to become more proficient then they would have to seek out guidance elsewhere.

In the beginning, they had hacked at each other as though they were chopping down a tree.

"You are dropping your shoulder, Ginevra," Merlin cautioned. "If the sword is too heavy for you we can always stop." Ginny growled and heaved the blade higher.

Merlin had done some reconsidering after the Werewolf incident. He had gone into the woods to survey the damage whilst the two were at Knighton and was surprised at what he had seen. The event had convinced him that whilst learning how to do magic wandlessly was all well and good, the ability to fight was going to be necessary for the teens that seemed to attract trouble. So a schedule was created that incorporated Wandless casting, swordsmanship and an endurance regime that pages and squires used in the process of becoming a Knight. Harry and Ginny had thrown themselves into the learning with an abandon that quite astounded the elder Wizard.

The results were starting to show in more ways than simply skill with a sword. Their reflexes, whilst already good and honed from Quidditch practices, were becoming razor sharp as the deadly blades raked through the air towards them. There were no charms on the swords to dull their edges. When Ginny asked why they had not started out hitting each other with wooden sticks, Merlin scoffed. "But how will you learn the danger?" he asked. "Wood will ache, metal will kill." Their physique was also altering. Harry was developing from the scrawny teenager into a lithe young adult. His knees, once knobbly, were sinking into the background of his growing legs. His shoulders were gaining some definition and his arms had sinuous muscles showing. Though this was all lost upon Harry himself, as he pushed himself to near exhaustion daily with all the exercises.

Ginny, as well, was in a stage of development. As a petite female, she was never unhappy with her body's shape. With all the exertion though, she was also becoming more toned and defined. What was more important, in her own eyes, was that the baby fat that had lingered through her early teen years was finally starting to strip away. Ginny supposed that it was more to do with her diet than anything else. In their own time period, she had eaten as much as she wanted of her mother's cooking (or as much as she could get her hands on when competing with her brothers) and she had spent four years in the hands of the Hogwarts house elves who could lay on a spread. Granted, at Hogwarts there was also the multitude of staircases and Quidditch to keep her in shape but Ginny had never been eating so healthily. Harry was a good cook but he was also conservative with the amounts of food he used in anything. There were also lots of vegetables and no sweets or chocolate or cake.

If Ginny was being entirely truthful with herself, there were times when she missed these snacks more than her brothers.

At night, after they had completed their strenuous daytime activities, the teens would dedicate their time to their knowledge (as well as a few games of chess or exploding snap). They discussed spells and used their reference books to continue learning. They had realised that they were really meant to be in school at this time and put forward a token effort to stay in line with their studies. Ginny had taken Ancient Runes as an elective instead of Divination and she was teaching Harry the basics whilst he would tell her stories of things in the Muggle world that she had never known existed.

"I have finished cutting the plants, sir," came a timid voice. It belonged to Richard, who had taken shelter in the cave along with Harry and Ginny. He had followed them back from the town and hid outside the cave. For a week, he had lived in the undergrowth nearby unbeknownst to the young people within. It was Merlin who had discovered him as he was showing the pair the various exercises they were to complete. He dragged the lad out of the bushes and sprawled him on the grass in front of them. "Who sent you, boy?" he demanded, as Harry and Ginny looked on in bemusement.

"No one, sir," Richard squeaked. "I came of my accord."

Merlin drew one of the swords and pointed it at the boy's chest. "Tell me the truth," he commanded, "Or your blood will be spilt this day."

Ginny ran towards the lad whilst Harry barrelled into Merlin. The man easily overcame his apprentice and towered over them all.

"Leave him alone!" Ginny stood in front of Richard and faced off against Merlin. Harry scrambled back to his feet, in his hands the other sword. He raised it against the elder Wizard. The young lad looked amazed at the human shield the duo had created in front of him.

"Please, sir," he begged Merlin. "I am indebted to them. I followed them to become their helper." This made the rest of the group pause and turn to look at him.

"But why?" Ginny asked. "We have only met you once."

"And that was when I got you thrown in jail," added Harry.

"When the stable master was chasing me, he was going to kill me that time," Richard explained fearfully. "One of the horses was frightfully ill, dying, and I gave it some poison so it would not suffer. The master did not like that, he says he gives the orders, and he said he was tired of me lying and stealing." He trembled when explaining how the brute had found the money Harry had given him in the jail and how his mother had died a few days before his escape from an illness he could not afford to cure. He finished his tale by imploring Merlin to let him stay. "Ginevra and Harold have shown me kindness. I would do anything to be away from there, sir, anything!"

Ginny was adamant that the boy would stay with them, much to the displeasure of Merlin, and their activities for the day were halted whilst he was taken to the cave and fed.

In the few weeks that Richard had been with them, the dynamic had reverted back to what it had been previously. Merlin was annoyed with the boy and his lack of authority in the matter and tended to be very gruff with him. With his apprentices, however, he was jovial and keen to see what they could do.

"Excellent, excellent!" Merlin beamed at Harry and Ginny as they lowered their swords. Their faces shone with sweat and were red from the exertion but they grinned back at their master all the same. "I think it is time we focused our attention on other things. Keep practicing, but I think for the present I can teach you no more."

* * *

The months faded into winter. There was a bite around the cave, the stone was chill to touch and the occupants soon got well acquainted with warming charms. Richard had been told about magic and it was found that he possessed the ability to do it. The pair from the future was rather annoyed with him when he produced magic wandlessly with ease whilst they were still struggling. They had not produced anything more than sparks to fly from their hands. Richard was also being taught how to read and he found their books fascinating.

The three children were sat around the fire eating their breakfast one morn when Merlin appeared, his appearance dishevelled as though he had run to get there.

"King Uther is dead, may the Gods bless his soul!" he proclaimed with nary a word of greeting. "Without an heir to the realm, there is much confusion abound. I must away to Londinium, post haste, to put the rightful King in place!"

"So we aren't coming with you?" said Ginny.

"Not at this time, Ginevra," Merlin replied. "You focus on your studies, better yourselves. I must assay the condition of the world before it is known that you are my apprentices. I would not wish for you to become targeted as I myself have."

With Merlin gone, Harry and Ginny were left to practice only what they had been taught. They made random excursions into the wilderness to gather more ingredients. Richard had taken to reading _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ and was bold enough to make suggestions as he knew the surrounding area a lot better than the pair. He was getting more confident with it being only Harry and Ginny about. He had asked about their shortened names and after the having the concept of nicknames explained to him, he was delighted to be dubbed 'Rick.'

The days drew into months.

Merlin appeared every few months to keep them informed and busy with things to do. On the first visit, he told how he had taken control and amidst the confusion of who would be appointed King, he had sent word to all the Barons and Knights of Britain that there would be a tournament to decide the ruler. He had started teaching them how to shape-shift, which involved tapping into their magical core. They had managed to complete the first step in their Wandless magic regime which was, indeed, to find their magic. But knowing where it was made it no easier to access. The shape-shifting was as arduous a task as casting magic.

By Merlin's second visit, they could successfully grow their hair and lengthen their limbs. Harry had the easier task of it as he had done some rudimentary biology lessons at primary school and knew the basic structure of the body. Ginny, being home schooled, only knew what her mother had taught her and those lessons were based around the magical world. She had a knowledge of Latin and domestic spells that Harry had never come across but he used his Muggle teachings to change his body's shape. Merlin brought news of King Arthur, who had pulled the sword form the stone Merlin had rigged.

"It was a rather simple bit of foolery," he admitted. "The good people of this land lack a mental aptitude. They listened when I said 'whoever pulls this sword from the stone is the rightful king of Britain' and think their brawn is a match for it. If they used their brains, they would probably realise that there was wizardry afoot but their greed got the better of them." Merlin laughed. "I placed an affinity towards Arthur on the sword so that only he could remove it."

The stories grew into Arthur's success on the throne at uniting the British people. Saxon tribes were bracing the Eastern borders but the young man had rallied and placed the best Knights in the country on the lookout. He had also shown a great kinship towards Merlin and freed the restrictions upon magical people. By summertime, he had met Guinevere and they were scheduled to be wed.

"As my apprentices, it is my honour to invite you to this auspicious occasion," Merlin told Harry and Ginny.

"Really?" asked Ginny in excitement. "That would be amazing!"

"And we'd get to meet King Arthur?" queried Harry.

"Indeed you would," Merlin said with a grin. "Is he also well known in your time?"

The three set about detailing their plans. They would need horses and bags to pack their belongings in.

"What about our potion?" asked Ginny. "We can't just wander around the country with it unattended to!"

"The potion, if you might remember, needs to rest for one hundred days," said Merlin. "It has been, hmm, how many to this point Harold?"

"Five, sir," Harry told him.

"Then we shall be there and back in the ninety five we have remaining," said Merlin with finality. "It must be protected though, further than the wards the cave has."

"How will you do that?"

"Not I, Harold. You."

Merlin went on to explain about warding stones. "They need to be imbibed with your Magics and inscribed with the relevant runes."

It was decided that Richard would travel with Merlin to acquire the horses needed for travelling. While they were doing that, Harry and Ginny would decide on the runes to use and create the ward for the cauldron. The runes they decided on were Algiz (the shield or guardian rune), Eihwaz (meaning defence or protection) and Perthro (a secret matter or mystery). They found the flattest rock they could from the floor of their cave and set about inscribing it. The runes were set out in a triangle, with Algiz as the main rune bold and centralised, and the other two on a smaller scale below and to the side. With that done the duo simultaneously created a pure magic glow from their wands and directed it into the stone. There was a flash and a shiver of magic ran through each of the runes before all was still.

"Has it worked?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know." Harry picked up a pebble and lightly threw it over the tablet. There was a flash as a dome shimmered into place, knocking the stone from its flight, and then the light faded away.

"Wicked," breathed Ginny. She picked it up and slid it under the cauldron.

With their task complete, the pair set about gathering all that they would need on their journey.

* * *

After a bumpy start, Harry and Ginny successfully managed to mount and stay on their horses. As the days wore on, they got more used to the motion as they cantered across the fields of Britain. At night, they lit a fire and practiced their swordplay whilst Richard groomed their mares before settling down to sleep.

Before long, the flags of London could be seen on the horizon. The July sun beamed down on the city. Even at their distance, Harry and Ginny could see the bustling crowds in the streets; light glinted of the Knight's armour, townsfolk were constantly moving being there so much to do. Outside the walls, processions of horses and men made their way towards the city, each possessing their own banner to be ridden under. Merlin pointed out a few of them.

"Some that come are well known Knights," he said. "King Arthur has been on the throne for less than a year and already he has commanded the respect of many about. Look, there is Sir Pellinore. He is a fearsome fighter; the King was almost slain by him until I stopped him with a spell. They have been great friends ever since. Arthur respects his talent and so should we all."

They passed through the city wall with ease and rode towards the centre. There, they dismounted before the entrance of a large keep. It was adorned with as many flags as there were men guarding the uppermost crenellations. Richard took the reigns of all the horses and led them away towards the stables. With little fanfare, Merlin walked straight into the building with Harry and Ginny nervously following behind him. They looked around in awe at the decorative shields and other ornamentation garnishing the halls. There were many people milling around. Before long, Merlin walked up to two guards standing in front of a large wooden door and talked in a hushed voice to them. The left one nodded in ascent to whatever Merlin had told him. The wizard came back towards the teens.

"Behind this door is King Arthur and his future bride," he said in a whisper. "When you go in you will remember your station and act in accordance with what I have taught you. You, and I am mainly speaking to you Ginevra, will _not_ speak your mind freely. Try not to entangle your words, abbreviate if you will, as that shows laziness and a lower class than what you should be. Am I clear?" Harry and Ginny nodded fervently, their eyes wide. "Good. Then you should have no problems. Be polite and do not forget to bow!" Merlin smiled at them reassuringly.

It seemed to Harry no time at all had passed before the door opened and a young man stuck his head through to talk to the guards. The people in the hall all shifted in anticipation. One beckoned to Merlin, leading the others to sigh in disappointment, and he along with Harry and Ginny strode forward. They walked through the door into a massive chamber. It was primarily empty; tables were stacked along each wall ready to be brought forward for a later feast. There were servants stood inconspicuously at the back of the hall behind two large chairs, carved from wood but decorated with golden designs. Sat in them was a young, but regal, man and a beautiful woman. The woman's long, red hair was piled atop her head. Her high cheekbones gave her a haughty look but when she smiled, it added genuine warmth to her features. The man had wavy brown hair that fell about the shoulder. His face was ruggedly handsome, made even more so by a shapely goatee. On his head was perched a crown, a simple gold circlet that looked on the man as though it had been there for years.

King Arthur and his lady Guinevere.

"Presenting, the great Merlin Ambrosius and his two apprentices," boomed the man who had escorted the trio in. Harry jumped slightly, forgetting himself as he had been too enraptured by the sights before him. As a group they walked to the front of the hall until they reached the chairs and knelt in front of the king of Britain. There they stayed until Arthur rose and approached Merlin.

"Ah, arise you old fool!" he said with a humoured lilt to his voice. "Introduce me to your companions."

With the introductions complete and seats brought for them all, King Arthur clapped his hands together and proclaimed, "Welcome to the heart of my realm!"


End file.
